


Troublesome time-travel

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, BAMF Shikamaru, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hashirama is being a good brother, I'm bad with tags sorry, M/M, Nara Shikamaru-centric, Somehow he still end up with an Uchiha, Time Travel Fix-It, Tobirama is a protective brother, Uchiha Izuna Lives, Warring States Period (Naruto), confused Shikamaru, just a bit
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shikamaru là người sống sót duy nhất ở thế chiến thế ninja thứ tư, cậu được gửi về quá khứ để thay đổi nó, nhưng IQ 200 của cậu không hề đoán trước được việc Madara Uchiha sẽ chọn cậu trong tất cả mọi người, để rơi vào lưới tình.Hay lắm.Hoặc,Nara Shikamaru trở thành em út nhà Senju, vật lộn để thay đổi những sự kiện trong quá khứ hòng sửa đổi tương lai, nhưng không đỡ được việc mình sẽ trở thành một Uchiha.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru & Senju Hashirama, Nara Shikamaru & Senju Tobirama, Nara Shikamaru & Senju brothers, Nara Shikamaru/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 16
Kudos: 26





	1. Senju Kirama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhh, Wattpad có vấn đề nên AO3 là lựa chọn tiếp theo chỉ sau Wordpress vì con mẹ nó WP chống đối tui không chịu load một cách tử tế.
> 
> Với cả Madara x Shikamaru có vẻ dễ thương mà haha- Ầy, không có hàng thì mình tự làm, dăm par.
> 
> Fic sẽ tập trung vào quan hệ của Shikamaru với mọi người aka Shikamaru centric, Shikamaru sẽ OOC nhưng tui sẽ cố giữ cho cái OOC ở mức tối thiểu. Cảm ơn mọi người đã dành thời gian đọc và nuốt trôi một cái cặp mà chả hiểu từ đâu chui ra hahaha-
> 
> Không thiệt đó, tui iu mọi người lắm.
> 
> Chap 1 đã được edit lại, chỉnh sửa một vài lỗi chính tả và diễn đạt thui ù w ú

Shikamaru bắt đầu nhận thức được xung quanh là khi cậu lên ba, tiếng cười của trẻ con vang vọng trong phòng, đôi ngươi đen láy của đứa trẻ với làn da ngăm chăm chú nhìn cậu, khi bắt gặp cậu xoay người lại nhìn liền vui vẻ ngồi xuống, bên cạnh là hai đứa trẻ khác, đứa trẻ hớn hở chỉ vào bản thân mình mà chậm rãi mấp máy môi, dường như để cho cậu hiểu được. 

“ Ha-shi-ra-ma. “

Shikamaru khẽ nghiêng đầu nhìn cậu bé trước mặt, đôi ngươi đảo qua đảo lại nhìn quanh căn phòng, ngoại trừ cậu và ba đứa trẻ trước mặt, có một đứa bé dường như bằng tuổi cậu đang nằm bên cạnh cậu, ngước nhìn chiếc gương được đặt ở góc phòng, Shikamaru có thể nhận ra ngũ quan tương đồng giữa mình và đứa trẻ còn đang say ngủ ở bên cạnh. Vậy là sinh đôi. 

Hashirama, Hashirama Senju cái tên không hề có gì gọi là xa lạ với Shikamaru, Hokage đệ nhất, người lập nên làng Lá, được người đời xưng tụng là thánh thần của nhẫn giả. Hiện tại là một đứa trẻ chỉ cách cậu có vài ba tuổi đang hí hửng nhìn cậu. 

Cái đéo?

=============================

“ Kirama! “

Kirama quay đầu lại nhìn, là Kawarama, người anh trai chỉ lớn hơn cậu và Itama đúng một tuổi, nhưng bởi tài năng đã sớm hiện rõ nên cậu bị chuyển tới chiến trường từ rất sớm, Kirama đếm nhẩm, đây là chiến trận thứ mười bảy mà Kawarama toàn mạng trở về, cậu cau mày, đôi tay rút ra khỏi túi quần mà đi ra đỡ lấy người anh trai, dường như vừa rời khỏi phòng trị thương. Đôi ngươi đen láy đặc biệt chú ý tới miếng băng được dán cẩn thận ở phía má bên phải. 

“ Tại sao anh không ở lại mà nghỉ ngơi? “ 

“ Đã lâu rồi không được thấy mọi người. “ 

Kawarama mỉm cười, cả cơ thể dường như thả lỏng ra, để cho Kirama đỡ lấy mà dìu về phía hiên nhà. 

Kawarama đã phải dừng chân ở chiến trường hơn một tuần, Kirama mím môi, cậu biết thời chiến quốc rất khốc liệt, trẻ con phải ra chiến trường từ rất sớm, không nơi đâu an toàn, loạn lạc, đổ máu diễn ra liên miên. 

“ Ở nhà vẫn ổn chứ? “ 

Kawarama khẽ nghiêng đầu nhìn Kirama, đôi ngươi đen láy nhìn cậu trìu mến, thứ biểu cảm nhẹ nhàng mà ngây ngô càng khiến cho bụng cậu quặn lại, trẻ con nên được phép ở nhà mà vui chơi, chứ không phải đánh cược với mạng sống trên chiến trường không có gì ngoài cát bụi và những tiếng cọ sát của kim loại va vào nhau.

“ Mah, Hashirama vẫn trốn biệt tăm đi chơi, Tobirama thì đang đấu tập với Itama. “ 

Khẽ ngửa đầu ra phía sau nơi lưng chạm phải không khí, chất giọng trẻ con của Kirama đều đều vang lên cùng với biểu cảm lười biếng thường trực trên khuôn mặt, dù là kiếp trước hay kiếp này. 

“ Cũng dễ hiểu thôi, còn em thì sao. “ 

Kawarama bật cười khi nghe thấy sự chán nản hiện rõ trong cả lời nói và trên khuôn mặt tròn trịa của người em trai. Itama và Kirama dù là song sinh nhưng tính tình cũng như ngoại hình của cả hai tưởng chừng như khác nhau hoàn toàn, Itama có phần nhút nhát và nhạy cảm cũng như dễ dàng biểu hiện cảm xúc ra ngoài giống như người anh cả Hashirama và anh ba Kawarama trái ngược hoàn toàn với Kirama- đứa em út sinh ra sau Itama vài phút, lại hầu như không mấy biểu lộ cảm xúc, có phần giống với người anh hai Tobirama, ngoại trừ đôi mắt luôn khép hờ mà lơ đãng nhìn lên trời, cậu nhóc lại lười biếng tới độ dù cho trời sập cũng không thể đánh động tới giấc ngủ của cậu. 

Nhưng vì một lý do nào đó cả bốn người anh của nhà Senju đều có một cảm tình nhất định với cậu nhóc tóc bạc, có lẽ bởi sự khác biệt của Kirama thu hút sự tò mò của chúng. Kirama chắc chắn không hề giống với một người Senju, từ cách ăn mặc cho tới tính cách, sự hờ hững này, Kawarama thường nghe thấy ở gia tộc Nara. 

Nara thường được biết tới sự lười biếng và sự thiếu nhiệt tình ở hầu hết mọi phương diện, họ thường chọn không chạm tới bất cứ vấn đề gì không dính dáng tới họ. Nhưng để bù lại cho nó, những người nhà Nara đặc biệt thông minh, họ chỉ cần thực sự muốn làm một thứ gì đó thì họ sẽ làm mọi cách để hoàn thành nó, và với khả năng của họ, một vấn đề hóc búa sẽ bị lộn trở thành một câu hỏi dành cho trẻ lên ba. 

Chưa kể tới sự kết hợp Ino-Shika-Cho của gia tộc Nara với gia tộc Akimichi và Yamanaka. May mắn rằng Nara quá lười biếng để chõ mũi vào bất cứ vấn đề gì, cả ba gia tộc đó đều là những gia tộc nhỏ lẻ tẻ, không thể so sánh với những gia tộc lớn như Senju hay Uchiha nhưng bởi vì sự kết nối bền vững và chiếc đầu lạnh của nhà Nara, Akimichi và Yamanaka vẫn rất bình an giữ vững lập trường của mình và sống sót. 

“ Vẫn tiếp tục sự nghiệp ngắm mây và chơi shogi. “

Kirama hờ hững, đôi ngươi không rời khỏi bầu trời xanh thẳm, những cụm mây chậm rãi lơ lửng theo làn gió cuối thu. Đôi bàn tay nhỏ bé chống xuống mặt gỗ đỡ lấy cả cơ thể của cậu. 

“ Anh dự định ở lại dưỡng thương tới khi nào? “

“ Bởi vì bên ngoài chiến trường vẫn đang thiếu nhân lực nên anh nghĩ anh sẽ chỉ được ở lại tới tuần sau thôi. “

Nghe thấy câu nói ấy, lần nữa bụng của Kirama quặn lại, thứ thức ăn ban sáng dường như đang xộc lên cổ họng cậu. Trẻ con và chiến trường, hai thứ đó không thể đi với nhau, như nước và dầu vậy. Nếu chúng cứ liên tục bị đẩy ra chiến trường như thế, tương lai sẽ không thể tồn tại. Suy cho cùng không một kiện tướng shogi nào đủ điên đặt quân vua của mình lên hàng tiên phong cả. 

Nhưng đây không phải một trận shogi, cũng không ai hiểu được sự quan trọng của quân vua trên mặt bàn cờ chiến trận cả. Thay vì hoảng loạn đứng dậy làm lớn mọi thứ lên, Kirama vẫn chỉ giữ nguyên thứ biểu cảm buồn chán kia mà khẽ phát ra một tiếng từ trong cổ họng, đủ để cho Kawarama nghe thấy nhưng không lớn hơn tiếng gió phảng phất quanh đây.

“ Kawarama!!! “

Tiếng rít lên của Hashirama vang vọng tít từ phía cổng chính, Kirama từ từ đứng dậy vươn vai, cổ họng phát ra một tiếng ưm thỏa mãn rồi đút một tay vào túi quần mà vẫy chào Kawarama. Trước khi bị Hashirama nhào tới ôm hôn như hổ đói, người con thứ ba của nhà Senju vẫy tay chào lại, tự nhủ tối nay sẽ ghé qua phòng ngủ của cậu mà làm một ván shogi, dù biết chắc chắn mình sẽ thua. 

Không một ai trong nhà Senju có thể thắng Kirama một ván cờ shogi, người lớn thì quá bận bịu với những trận chiến thật sự nên không hề để tâm tới những trận chiến giả lập trên một chiếc bàn cờ bé xíu. Ai cũng càu nhàu rằng Kirama quá lười tập luyện và không có chút hứng thú gì với chiến trận, nhưng cả bốn đứa trẻ của nhà chính Senju đều biết không một ai thực sự nhìn được rõ những gì cậu có, thứ tài năng của cậu hệt như một viên kim cương với sự đẹp đẽ lấp sau phía bùn đất, chỉ người thực sự bỏ công ra lau chùi mới có thể thấy rõ ánh hào quang huyền diệu ấy, chưa kể Kirama có vẻ không muốn bị chú ý nên tất cả đều ngấm ngầm đồng ý là sẽ im lặng, nhất là Hashirama và Kawarama, không ai muốn đứa em út bị đẩy ra chiến trường sớm cả.

Kirama trèo lên trên nóc nhà bên trên phòng ngủ của mình, lấy tay làm gối, đầu cậu ngẩng lên nhìn bầu trời, đôi ngươi to tròn mà đen láy khẽ nhắm lại. 

Nara Shikamaru, 17 tuổi, là người sống sót cuối cùng trong đại chiến ninja lần bốn, đã thành công quay ngược thời gian để trở về thời chiến quốc với cái tên Kirama Senju, sinh đôi của Itama Senju và là em út trong năm anh em của nhánh chính nhà Senju. Mỗi lần nghĩ tới đây Kirama lại cảm thấy đầu mình nhức nhức, theo như cậu biết, nhà chính của Senju chỉ có bốn anh em, Hashirama và Tobirama là hokage đệ nhất và đệ nhị cũng như là hai anh em sống sót duy nhất, Kawarama và Itama đều chết trẻ trên chiến trường. Nghĩ tới đây Kirama cảm giác có thứ gì đắng ngắt tắc trong cổ họng cậu. Trẻ con, chiến trường. Một lần nữa, những quân vua quý giá đang dần mất đi từng con một. 

Khẽ lắc đầu đập tan suy nghĩ ấy để tập trung lại suy nghĩ của mình. Công việc của cậu là tránh cho việc Izuna Uchiha, em trai của Madara Uchiha tử trận dưới tay Tobirama, có vẻ như là vì cái chết của người em trai duy nhất đã khiến Madara thay đổi. Vậy nên nếu như cậu thành công cứu sống được Izuna, làng Lá sẽ được thành lập với sự giúp đỡ dài lâu của Madara Uchiha. Sau đó cậu sẽ phải tính tới các vĩ thú, cửu vĩ- Kurama bằng một cách nào đó bị thu phục dưới tay Madara, và rồi Zetsu nữa. 

“  _ Shikamaru… Tớ tin ở cậu. _ “

Quá nhiều trọng trách đè lên đôi vai bé nhỏ ấy, Kirama ngồi dậy, co chân lại cúi đầu che đi khuôn mặt đậm một màu đau thương, cậu không phải là anh hùng, càng không phải đứa trẻ của lời tiên tri, vậy lý do gì cậu lại là người ở đây, mang theo những ký ức của những người đồng đội đã ngã xuống, cùng với sự tin tưởng của họ. Nhỡ đâu cậu thất bại thì sao? Chẳng phải Naruto mới là người phải được ở đây chứ? Kirama, Shikamaru, cậu chẳng quan tâm nữa, nếu là Naruto thì mọi thứ sẽ ổn thôi, nhưng cậu không phải Naruto, cậu không phải đứa trẻ trong lời tiên tri. 

Chẳng biết từ bao giờ hai hàng nước mắt đã ứa ra khỏi đôi đồng tử đen láy mà chảy dọc hai gò má của cậu, Kirama im lặng nấc lên từng tiếng nhỏ, cả đầu cậu ong lên, hơi thở gấp gáp, cả thế giới tưởng chừng như biến mất, xung quanh cậu không còn một tiếng động nào ngoại trừ tiếng thở và tiếng khóc của chính mình. 

“ … rama- Kirama- Kirama! “

Bàn tay đặt lên vai cậu khẽ lay, Kirama ngẩng lên, hai hàng nước mắt vẫn đọng lại trên hai gò má cậu, bàn tay nhỏ nhắn kia đặt lên lưng cậu mà vuốt nhẹ, giúp cậu điều chỉnh lại nhịp thở của mình, chất giọng nhẹ nhàng thủ thỉ bên tai khiến cả người cậu thả lỏng ra mà bình tĩnh lại. 

“ Đúng rồi, hít sâu vào, thở nhẹ ra… Lần nữa nào, hít vào… thở ra… “

Cho tới khi hai lá phổi của cậu không còn điên cuồng gào thét đòi không khí nữa, Kirama mới mệt mỏi ngẩng lên. Là Hashirama. Người anh trai với đôi ngươi đen láy khẽ mở to lo lắng nhìn cậu dường như thấy cậu bình tĩnh lại rồi mới thả lỏng người xuống bên cạnh cậu. Cả hai sau đó đều im lặng, dù vậy bầu không khí không hề mang chút gượng gạo nào, Hashirama dường như không muốn ép Kirama phải lên tiếng, cậu hiểu, anh trông luôn mỉm cười và vô lo, hệt như một đứa trẻ. 

Nhưng Kirama biết, thời chiến quốc loạn lạc như này, trẻ con không thể nào có thể giữ nguyên sự vô âu vô lo của một đứa trẻ. Hashirama đặc biệt nhạy cảm và lo lắng cho bốn đứa em của mình, đứng trên cương vị đứng đầu gia tộc là một việc không hề dễ dàng, nó là một trọng trách đặc biệt nặng nề, chưa kể tới tình thế loạn lạc, máu chảy đầu rơi khắp nơi như này. 

“ Chỉ là một cơn ác mộng thôi. “

Kirama không cần phải cố nặn ra một nụ cười gượng để nói rằng  _ À, em không sao.  _ Bởi đó không phải cậu, thay vào đó cậu chỉ im lặng lau khô đi hai hàng nước mắt sau câu nói ấy và tiếp túc hướng mắt lên nhìn màu xanh đang nhạt dần nhường chỗ cho sắc đỏ của bầu trời. 

“ Nó là về cái gì thế? “

Hashirama gượng hỏi, dù trong đó cũng tỏ ý rõ rằng  _ Không sao, em có thể không trả lời.  _ Kirama lần nữa nằm dài ra, lấy hai tay làm gối, đôi ngươi vẫn không hề một lần đánh sang nhìn thân anh ngồi phía bên cạnh.

“ Chiến tranh, nhưng là kết thúc của chiến tranh. “

… _ Cùng với việc em là người duy nhất sống sót, là người phải giương mắt ra nhìn từng người đồng đội ngã xuống mà bất lực không thể cứu bất kì một ai.  _ Bị bỏ ngỏ, Hashirama chỉ im lặng rồi nhướn người qua ôm lấy Kirama vào lòng. Kirama được sinh ra đặc biệt nhỏ bé kể cả so với chính người anh trai sinh đôi của mình- Itama, cậu nhỏ hơn so với Itama hẳn nửa cái đầu cộng với cả thân thể mảnh khảnh của mình trông Kirama bé hơn so với tuổi thật tận một tới hai tuổi. 

Kirama không đẩy Hashirama ra mà chỉ im lặng nhắm mắt nhận lấy cái ôm vỗ về kia, có những lúc để như vậy cũng tốt, cậu cần có được sự bình tĩnh để tiếp tục. Gục ra kia khóc và tự khiến mình điên lên không phải là một lựa chọn hay ho. 

“ Cảm ơn anh. “

Rời khỏi cái ôm, Kirama nhẹ giọng nói, trước khi biến mất hoàn toàn khỏi phần mái nhà mà hướng về phía phòng ăn, cậu còn một ván cờ shogi với Kawarama vào tối nay nữa. 

===========================

Tiếng lạch cạch của từng quân cờ được đặt di chuyển qua từng ô vuông, Kawarama tập trung cực độ mặc cho biểu cảm buồn chán vẫn được treo lơ lửng phía trên khuôn mặt của Kirama. Đôi mày anh cau lại nhìn bộ bàn cờ, trong đầu không ngừng nhảy số để tìm ra một nước đi áp đảo đối phương. 

“ Chiếu tướng. “

Kirama đặt quân cờ xuống, đôi ngươi đen láy khẽ liếc lên nhìn Kawarama, cậu con trai với mái tóc nhạt màu khẽ bật cười mà lên tiếng chịu thua.

“ Đúng là anh vẫn không thắng nổi em. “

“ Không, anh đã rất gần rồi. “

“ Đừng có đùa, em đảm bảo đã tính trước ít nhất hai chục nước đi của anh rồi. Lý do anh trụ được tới tận giờ là do em nương tay thôi. “

Kirama khịt mũi một tiếng, đúng là cậu đã nói dối, nhưng Kawarama cũng sai, cậu đã tính trước ít nhất hai trăm nước đi của anh. Cả người cậu ngả về phía sau, mái tóc thường ngày được buộc cao lên giờ đây đã được buông ra, những sợi tóc bạc tưởng như lấp lánh dưới ánh trăng. 

“ Anh nên trở về ngủ đi. Cẩn thận không vết thương rách ra đấy. “

Kawarama ngẩng lên khỏi bàn cờ, khuôn mặt hơi đỏ lên vì xấu hổ, bàn tay đang sắp lại các quân cờ cùng theo đó mà dừng lại. Bật cười một tiếng, Kawarama đứng dậy, chúc Kirama ngủ ngon rồi đóng cánh cửa trượt về với vị trí của nó trả lại Kirama một căn phòng an tĩnh, chỉ còn duy ánh trăng rọi qua ô cửa sổ mà len lỏi vào phía trong. 

Kirama im lặng nhìn quân  _ Vua  _ nằm gọn trên bàn cờ mà chậm rãi vào thế thiền của mình. Hai bàn tay cụp vào nhau, ngón tay cái ấn nhẹ vào nhau. Kirama im lặng sắp xếp tất cả những sự kiện sẽ xảy ra trong tương lai gần, cậu biết rõ lý do vì sao mà Uchiha Izuna chết, nhưng cậu hoàn toàn không có chút thông tin gì về cái chết của Kawarama và Itama. Itama hiện tại còn chưa ra chiến trường, Kawarama cũng mới bắt đầu giương kiếm từ vài tháng gần đây, để cứu được hai người anh trai của mình rất khó, chưa kể tới việc nó có thể tác động rất lớn tới tương lai. 

Nhưng Kirama từ chối không làm gì và để nó diễn ra. 

Kawarama là một ninja tài năng, đó là lý do anh bị đẩy ra chiến trường từ rất sớm. Kirama khẽ cau mày. Có lẽ bởi lo sợ kỹ năng của Kawarama nên nhà Uchiha cũng vạch kế hoạch để có thể loại bỏ một cái nhọt rất có khả năng sẽ trở thành một mầm bệnh không thể tiêu diệt sau này. Cũng đã vài tháng kể từ lần đầu Kawarama bước chân ra chiến trường, danh tiếng của anh có lẽ đã tới được tai của bên Uchiha rồi. Nước đi chắc chắn nhất hiện giờ là đề nghị Butsuma cho cậu được theo Kawarama ra chiến trường. Nếu ông từ chối thì cậu chỉ còn cách lẻn theo mà thôi dù cách đó sẽ khó khăn và nhiều rủi ro hơn. Thở dài lầm bầm hai tiếng “ phiền phức “, Kirama chui vào trong chiếc futon mà để bản thân chìm vào giấc ngủ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nói thế nào nhỉ, tui muốn khai thác Kawarama Senju nhiều hơn một chút vì cậu bé chưa từng được giới thiệu một cách tử tế, tính cách của cậu không rõ ràng nên tui sẽ cho cậu là một người trầm tĩnh và ôn hòa, để cho mỗi anh em nhà Senju một khác. Hashirama thì hay cười nhưng nhạy cảm, Tobirama có chút cứng nhắc và giỏi kiềm chế, Itama thì lại hơi hướng nhút nhát, để lại một Kirama * tao không quan tâm dù trời có sập đi chăng nữa, chúng mày không bắt được tao đâu *
> 
> Chap sau sẽ tới lượt Madara lên sàn hehe.


	2. First step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quân mã đã bắt đầu bước nhảy đầu tiên của mình trên bàn cờ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um, for this fanfiction non-Vietnames followers, i have decided to translate this into English, but just like i said, i suck at English haha, so yeh i'm looking for betas because i know, i'll make tons of grammar and vocabularies mistakes, like, from the dumbest ones to the not-so-dumb-but-still-fucking-stupid-ones lol. 
> 
> To be honest, the idea to translate has never crossed my mind before cuz Naruto has ended for like i don't know, 2017 ? Hell, that was 3 years ago, plus, Madara/Shikamaru is such an odd couple ya know haha, so yeh, those are why i never thought of translate this into English for people read this, i was tending to write this shjt and read it alone. But i realized you guys are such a bunch of supportive and lovely guys so yes, the English version of this fanfic is written down. 
> 
> But still, I really really, like REALLY need a beta for that one. Thank you very much you guys for supporting me! Oh yeah after i found a beta(s) for the English version, the schedule for both version of this fanfiction will be planned and the first translate version of this chapter will be uploaded! 
> 
> À về bên bản Việt, mình cũng cần beta nên bạn nào có thể thì inbox mình nhé =))) Nhưng không quá gấp như bản Anh vì ừ trình độ tiếng Anh của mình nhảm nhí vl xincamon.
> 
> Chap đã được edit lại chỉnh sửa một vài lỗi chính tả cũng như diễn đạt

“ Kirama-? “

Tránh đi ánh mắt ngỡ ngàng của Kawarama, Kirama hướng thẳng nhìn Butsuma, cậu từ chối coi người này là cha, cậu chỉ có một người cha và người đó dù luôn lười biếng và coi mọi thứ quá phiền phức để làm nhưng ông chưa bao giờ quay lưng lại với làng và gia đình của chính mình, đặc biệt là luôn bảo vệ đứa con của mình, khỏi chiến trường, giết chóc. Chứ không phải cố đẩy nó ra ngoài đó dù cho nó mới có sáu tuổi. Butsuma Senju là một trưởng tộc sáng suốt, nhưng là một người cha tồi.

“ Ngài Butsuma. Hãy cho con được ra chiến trường cùng với anh Kawarama. “

Cậu cúi đầu trước Butsuma, đôi mày của ông cau lại, không phải là cậu đã từng thấy nó giãn ra, Butsuma Senju luôn đeo trên mình một khuôn mặt cau có, có lẽ là bởi những căng thẳng luôn đè nặng lên vai ông, chúng từ chối cho phép ông được thả lỏng dù chỉ là một giây. Kirama có thể cảm nhận rõ ánh mắt của Butsuma dò xét từng li từng tí một, có vẻ như đăm chiêu lắm. 

“ Con có thể lấy gì để chứng minh rằng mình sẽ không chết trên chiến trường ngay ngày đầu tiên? “

“ Ngài có thể chọn cho con bất cứ đối thủ nào, nếu con không thể đánh bại con sẽ ở lại, nhưng nếu con có thể, hãy cho phép con được ra ngoài đó. “

Butsuma ngay lập tức sau đó đồng ý, đương nhiên là tự tin rằng dù có là ai đi chăng nữa, Kirama vẫn sẽ không thể vượt qua được. Nhưng Kawarama biết là dù có là ai đi chăng nữa, Kirama sẽ tìm mọi cách để có thể giành lấy chiến thắng, Kirama chưa bao giờ tỏ ra thích thú với bất cứ thứ gì ngoài ngắm mây và shogi, không nói tới ngắm mây, chưa một ai có thể dồn được Kirama vào thế bí trong một ván cờ shogi, chưa nói tới là thắng cậu. Kirama một khi đã hạ quyết tâm một thứ gì đó, thì thứ đó chắc chắn sẽ phải được hoàn thành. Hệt như một người nhà Nara. 

Như người ta đã nói, _ không có một thứ gì đáng sợ hơn một Nara mà đã hạ quyết tâm _ , trong trường hợp này, khi nhìn vào đôi ngươi đen láy của Kirama, Kawarama đã hiểu rõ lời nói ấy, dẫu cho Kirama không phải là một người nhà Nara, nhưng Kawarama biết rõ, sâu thẳm trong cậu, gia tộc Nara mới là nơi cậu thuộc về. Giờ đây nếu như Kirama có thể sử dụng được bí thuật của nhà Nara, anh cũng sẽ không ngạc nhiên.

=============================

Đứng trên mảnh đất nơi sân đấu tập của nhà Senju, Kirama dương đôi mắt đã sớm nheo lại tập trung vào đối thủ trước mặt. Kirama cho rằng người trước mặt cậu ở đâu đó quanh thứ hạng Chunin tầm trung, cậu khẽ thở ra, quỳ một chân xuống mặt đất trở về thế thiền trước những ánh mắt nghi ngờ của những người lớn tuổi cũng như sự lo lắng của những người anh trai, mối quan hệ của Tobirama và Kirama tưởng như xa cách nhất trong cả bốn người anh em, hóa ra lại là thân thiết nhất, mỗi khi Kirama trốn việc hay làm sai gì đều là Tobirama đứng ra che chắn cho cậu. 

Kirama không thể sử dụng bất cứ bí thuật nào của nhà Nara bởi cậu hiểu rõ, họ sẽ nghi ngờ, thể thuật không phải thế mạnh của cậu, chưa kể cơ thể đặc biệt bé mà cậu có sẽ càng bất lợi nếu như trực tiếp đối mặt với đối phương, ảo thuật cũng không phải là một lựa chọn chính xác, vậy là chỉ còn nhẫn thuật và… 

Nghĩ tới đây Kirama đột nhiên bật cười một tiếng khiến cho hầu hết những người ở đó ngỡ ngàng, đôi ngươi đen láy bật mở.  _ Phiền phức ghê, lại phải nhờ tới cậu rồi Naruto. _ Chưa để cho đối phương kịp hoàng hồn vì tiếng cười đó, cậu cực nhanh kết ấn, thổi về phía đối thủ một hỏa cầu lớn, để cho đối phương đáp trả bằng một thuật thủy, khiến cho hơi nước tràn ra khắp sân tập. 

“ Tốc độ kết ấn nhanh quá. “

Itama trầm trồ, nói về nhẫn thuật, Tobirama rõ hơn ai hết, tốc độ kết ấn đó cậu chưa thế thực hiện, có lẽ chỉ chậm hơn tốc độ kết ấn của cha chưa tới nửa giây. 

Kirama đưa tay đặt thành hình chữ thập, tự lẩm bẩm xin lỗi Tobirama vì chôm mất thuật của anh sau này sẽ chế tác ra, một phân thân xuất hiện trong sương mù, cậu để cho nó ở lại đối mặt với đối thủ, bản thân nhanh chóng lẩn vào trong rừng chuẩn bị cho bước tiếp theo của chiến thuật. Phân thân của Kirama liền rút kunai ra mà lao về phía vị ninja trước mặt, tiếng chói tai của kim loại ma sát với nhau vang lên trong làn sương, đương nhiên sức của nó không thể so bì với một ninja rank Chunin tầm trung nên Kirama bị hất văng ra, nhưng nó liền nhẹ nhàng xoay người đáp xuống mặt đất, sử dụng chakra để giữ thăng bằng không bị đẩy lùi tiếp ra phía sau.

Nó biết mình sẽ không thể thắng được nếu cứ tiếp tục đối đầu trực diện, nhưng chỉ cần câu đủ thời gian thôi. Tiếp tục lao vào đối phương để bị đánh bật ra, nhưng cho tới khoảng vài lần nữa, cũng là lúc hơi nước mờ dần, ảnh phân thân của Kirama xoay người chạy về phía khu rừng, cũng nằm trong giới hạn khu tập của nhà Senju, cố tình chạy lộ liễu một chút để cho đối phương đuổi theo. Cái lợi nhất hiện tại của cậu chính là đối phương đang coi thường cậu, Kirama đoán rõ là người kia chưa sử dụng thêm nhẫn thuật nào là vì tự tin mình có thể đánh tay đôi và hạ bệ được đứa nhóc mới có sáu tuổi này. 

Nó chợt dừng lại, xoay người lấy thân cây làm bệ đạp phóng về phía người ninja kia, cây kunai ban nãy rời khỏi tay nó mà phi về phía đối phương cùng với một vài chiếc kunai khác, y nhếch mép cười đánh bật nó đi, nhưng chợt giật mình khi nhận ra một trong số đó có buộc theo bùa nổ. Dù chỉ là một lá bùa nhưng bởi nhận ra hơi muộn nên y bị nó đánh bật ra phía sau, kết quả là rơi vào vũng đầm lầy do Kirama tạo ra từ trước đó nhờ thổ độn. Hoảng loạn vài giây, y nắm lấy sợi dây leo gần đó mà kéo bản thân lên. Chưa kịp hoảng hồn thì một trận gió tấp vào mặt khiến y mất đà mà bước lùi về sau vài bước, bởi đống bùn dính quanh người nên y chưa thể linh hoạt di chuyển. 

Tới bước thứ ba, một sợi dây thừng quấn lấy chân y mà dựng ngược y lên trên, sau đó là một chiếc kunai kề sát cổ y.

“ Anh thua rồi. “ 

Một chiếc bẫy đơn giản, tưởng chừng như chỉ là trò đùa của trẻ con lại là lý do khiến cho một ninja lặn lộn trên chiến trường thua một đứa trẻ mới có sáu tuổi.  _ Phải cảm ơn Naruto vì mánh này. _

“ Vậy ra tất cả đều là mồi nhử. “

Kirama liền ngân một tiếng trong cổ họng, sau đó mới chậm rãi giải thích, âm lượng đủ lớn để cho cả Butsuma và bốn người anh trai của mình ở phía đằng kia nãy giờ quan sát nghe thấy. 

“ Đúng vậy, đầu tiên tôi sử dụng đại hỏa cầu để anh đáp trả lại bằng thủy thuật tạo ra hơi nước đủ rộng che mắt anh, sau khi đã chắc chắn anh đánh giá thấp tôi để không sử dụng bất kì nhẫn thuật nào sau đó, tôi dụ anh vào trong rừng nơi tôi sử dụng thổ độn để anh bị dính bên dưới chiếc đầm lầy sau khi dùng bùa nổ để đánh lạc hướng, vị trí của chiếc dây leo cũng là nơi để anh trèo lên ngay gần chiếc bẫy, sau đó tôi sử dụng phong thuật để thổi anh về hướng này, cũng vì phần bùn dính trên người anh anh không thể di chuyển tự do. Và cuối cùng là anh bị treo lên như này. “

“... Haha tôi thua, tính toán chu toàn như vậy tôi không thể thắng rồi. “ 

Đối phương im lặng vài giây rồi bật cười, hoàn toàn ngạc nhiên trước chiến thuật của Kirama, cậu khẽ nhảy lên sử dụng kunai để cắt đứt dây thừng. Đối phương được thả xuống, ngay khi cậu chạm đất, Hashirama lao tới khúc khích, trầm trồ về trận đấu tập ban nãy, theo sau đó Kawarama và Itama cũng chạy đến, Tobirama chậm rãi đi sau cùng, đôi ngươi nhạt màu không rời khỏi hai thân ảnh của người lớn đang thì thầm to nhỏ với nhau. Kết quả đã được định đoạt, thể thuật của của Kirama không được phô diễn nhiều trong trận đấu nhưng khả năng quan sát và tính toán chắc chắn đã khiến cho cha và vị nhẫn giả kia trầm trồ. 

“ Kirama. “

Những câu khen ngợi từ phía ba người anh trai dừng lại, nhường chỗ cho Tobirama tới sau cùng, Kirama nghe thấy anh gọi mình mà ngẩng lên nhìn. 

“ Trong màn hơi nước ban nãy, có phải- “

Kirama đặt ngón trỏ lên môi ra dấu hiệu im lặng hướng về phía Tobirama, Hashirama sau đó hí hửng nhìn qua Tobirama rồi quay lại Kirama tò mò khi Tobirama đột nhiên im lặng. Anh đương nhiên gặng hỏi về vụ hơi nước ban nãy mà Tobirama đề cập tới. 

“ Kirama. “ 

“ Ngài Butsuma. “

Butsuma đi tới, cuộc trò chuyện của cả năm đứa trẻ dừng lại, không ai để lỡ mất cái cách Kirama chưa một lần gọi ông là cha, mà chỉ đơn giản là ngài Butsuma, xa cách, lạnh lẽo nhưng không một ai đủ để tâm để chỉ ra, bốn đứa trẻ còn lại cũng biết sự khó chịu của Kirama đối với Butsuma nên cũng không đứa nào nói gì. 

“ Con sẽ bắt đầu ra chiến trường tuần sau. Cuối tuần này qua phòng họp để bàn về chiến thuật sắp tới. “ 

“ Ngài Butsuma, con sẽ chỉ tham gia những nhiệm vụ cùng với anh Kawarama. “

Tất cả mọi người đứng hình, đôi ngươi đen láy của Kirama không chút lay động, chưa kịp để ông lên tiếng, cậu liền tiếp tục. 

“ Ta là ninja, ta sẽ không biết khi nào sẽ chết, vậy ít nhất nếu như con chết con được quyền chết bên cạnh những người trong gia đình mà con yêu. “

“ Kirama… “

Itama run run lên tiếng, tới cả Tobirama cũng không thể giữ được khuôn mặt bình tĩnh như thường lệ nữa, anh cau mày đau thương mà quay đi. Kirama đã chuẩn bị sẵn tinh thần có thể chết bất cứ lúc nào trên chiến trường, nhưng cậu không hề do dự mà nói, cậu chưa bao giờ do dự trong bất cứ công việc gì. 

“ Kirama không được! Em mới có 6 tuổi! Cha! Làm ơn hãy xem xét lại! “

Hashirama nghiến răng mà liên tục lắc đầu nhìn đứa em út của mình, Kirama thậm chí còn thấp hơn Itama cả một nửa cái đầu, cơ thể thì quá sức mảnh khảnh kể cả đối với một đứa bé đang ở tuổi lớn. 

“ Yên lặng! Kirama đã chứng minh được bản thân là một ninja xứng đáng được ra chiến trường! Ta chấp nhận yêu cầu của con. “

Kirama khẽ cúi đầu, đợi cho tới khi Butsuma và vị ninja kia rời đi, Kirama quay lại nhìn những đứa trẻ trước mặt, chúng đều nhìn cậu với đôi mắt đau thương, cũng phải thôi, Kirama là đứa út trong nhà mà, làm sao có thể tỏ ra bình tĩnh nỗi khi đứa em bé nhất từ cả thể xác lẫn tuổi tác phải dấn thân ra ngoài chiến trường trước cả mình chứ.

“ Đừng lo “ Kirama chậm rãi nói, Kawarama đương lên tiếng lại bị Kirama ngắt lời. “ Em sẽ không chết sớm đâu. “

“ Sao em có thể biết? Em đã nói rồi mà, ninja có thể chết bất cứ lúc nào- “ Một lần nữa Tobirama lại bị Kirama ngắt lời, đôi người đen láy nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt của anh, không chút dao động cậu tiếp tục nhàn nhạt tiếp lời.

“ Nhưng em sẽ không chết, em đã bao giờ đi ngược với lời hứa của mình bao giờ chưa? “

Kirama nói đoạn vẫy tay chào họ mà trở về phòng, để lại bốn đứa trẻ trầm ngâm chìm vào thế giới riêng của mình sau đó.

====================================

“ Nó là một đứa trẻ! “ Kirama đứng chắn trước mặt mà lớn tiếng với một ninja Senju, cả khuôn mặt đỏ lựng lên, cậu đã quên mất lần cuối cậu thực sự lớn giọng với một ai đó là khi nào rồi nhưng việc này là không thể chấp nhận. 

“ Nhưng ngài Kirama- “ Vị ninja Senju đương nhiên cũng rất hoang mang không biết làm sao cho phải, Kirama là một ninja cực kì tài năng với khả năng tính toán và những chiến thuật có thể được gọi là đạt tới mức hoàn hảo, chưa kể tới việc cậu là một trong năm đứa con của nhà chính Senju.. “ - Đứa bé đó là một Uchiha- “

“ Nhưng nó là một con mẹ nó đứa trẻ, Uchiha hay Uzumaki tôi đéo quan tâm, nó là một đứa trẻ vừa mới ra chiến trận được vài ba lần. Nếu muốn giết nó anh phải bước qua xác tôi. “

Có lẽ tất cả mọi người đều đứng hình trước quyết định đứng ra che chắn cho đứa trẻ Uchiha ấy, tới chính đứa bé tóc đen cũng ngỡ ngàng khi thân hình nhỏ bé kia phi ra cùng lúc với chiếc kunai đỡ lấy đường chém của chiếc kunai còn lại từ phía ninja kia.

“ Bây giờ anh có hai lựa chọn, đứng ở đây cãi nhau với tôi cho tới khi tiếp viện bên Uchiha tới và quét sạch cả cái nhóm này, hoặc là tha cho đứa trẻ và quay trở về với cuộn giấy mình đã cướp được với tổn thất được giảm tới tối thiểu. Nào, chọn đi. “

Trước sự ngang ngạnh của Kirama, cộng với Kawarama đứng ra nói chuyện, người ninja Senju đành nghe theo Kirama mà trở về, theo sau đó là một ninja khác, Kirama lôi ra trong túi một chiếc gạc mà ném cho đứa bé Uchiha dưới ánh mắt ngỡ ngàng của đứa trẻ.

“ Cầm máu đi, bên tiếp viện sẽ tới sau vài phút nữa, cố trụ đi nhóc, tôi chỉ giúp được tới đây thôi. “

Nói đoạn Kirama đánh mắt nhìn Kawarama một lần rồi cả hai cũng xoay người biến mất. Để lại đứa bé Uchiha vẫn ngơ ngác không biết phải phản ứng như thế nào cho phải, sau khi bị cái đau từ phía vết thương kéo tâm trí trở về hiện thực, cậu nhóc tóc đen luống cuống cầm lấy chiếc gạc và băng miệng vết thương lại. Đúng như lời Kirama vài phút sau tiếp viện tới, tất cả mọi người đều thở phào khi nhìn thấy ít nhất còn cậu bé sống sót trong tiểu đội Uchiha. 

_ Kirima Senju… Một người kì lạ. _

=============================

“ Anh nghe nói em chống lại lệnh của cha mà bảo vệ cho một Uchiha. “

Kirama không ngẩng lên nhìn, đôi ngươi đen láy dính chặt vào bãi cỏ trước mặt. Cậu nhớ cánh rừng của gia tộc Nara, cậu nhớ đàn hươu luôn quấn lấy cậu mỗi khi cậu phải nghe theo lời mẹ để ra cho chúng ăn. Cậu nhớ tiếng cười lanh lảnh của cha cậu vào lần đầu tiên cậu phải trực tiếp cho chúng ăn và rồi mất đà mà ngã xuống thảm cỏ khi một con hươu đực cao gấp ba lần cậu lấy chiếc mũi đen mà ươn ướt của nó dụi vào má cậu. 

“ Cậu ta là một đứa trẻ. Trẻ con không nên, không được phép chết ở chiến trường. “

Chúng phải được thỏa mình rong chơi, học tập ở nhà, ở trường, kết bạn, đùa nghịch, phạm lỗi để rồi giận dỗi khi bị mắng. Chứ không phải lăn xả ở nơi mà mạng sống của chúng có thể mất đi bất cứ lúc nào.

“ Vậy thì tại sao em lại đòi ra chiến trường sớm như vậy, Kirama...em...em mới có sáu tuổi. “

Kirama khịt mũi trước câu nói của Hashirama, anh chắc không biết rằng đứa em trai bé bỏng của anh thực ra là người đứng đầu gia tộc Nara đã bước qua tuổi 18 và cũng là người sống sót duy nhất trong thế chiến ninja thứ tư sau đó xuyên không thành công trở thành đứa em út  _ lẽ ra _ chưa hề tồn tại trong nhà chính Senju. 

“ Anh trốn đi chơi, em muốn đi cùng anh. “

“ Haha...Đi đâu ?... Có cái gì đâu... “

Hashirama không hề phản ứng trước sự thay đổi chủ đề nhanh như chong chóng của Kirama, đổi lại anh ấp úng trước lời đề nghị của Kirama.  _ Hashirama còn nói dối tệ hơn Naruto.  _ Kirama nhướn mày nhìn anh, Hashirama thì quay mặt về hướng khác lo ngại xoa nhẹ phần gáy.

“ Được rồi, được rồi! Anh sẽ dẫn em ra đó là được chứ gì!” Sau một vài giây Kirama đăm đăm nhìn Hashirama, anh cuối cùng cũng giơ tay đầu hàng. Kirama rất ít khi đòi hỏi một thứ gì, nhưng cậu một khi đã muốn, không ai có thể từ chối được cậu. 

“ Anh qua đó gặp một người bạn, cậu ta ừm, có hơi thô bạo một chút, nhưng cậu ta rất tốt. “

Kirama chỉ hửm một tiếng trong cổ họng mà im lặng đi theo Hashirama, cậu được phép nghỉ lại nhà hơn một tuần nhờ vào cuộn giấy mà cậu lấy được trong nhiệm vụ vừa rồi. Nghe nói nó ghi chép rất nhiều thông tin quan trọng mà có thể lật ngược ván cờ trong nháy mắt. Nhưng Kirama chả mấy quan tâm, cậu chỉ muốn bảo vệ những người quan trọng với mình. Và những quân  _ vua. _

“ Madara! “

Kirama ngay lập tức đứng hình khi Hashirama lên tiếng vẫy tay chào thân ảnh trước mặt, cậu chỉ có thể chửi thề một tiếng trong đầu, may mắn là khuôn mặt chán nản không hề bán đứng cậu. Cậu trai liền quay lai, định bụng mắng người kia một tiếng vì đến muộn, bao câu từ bị vướng lại trong cổ họng khi bắt gặp hình bóng nhỏ bé ở phía đằng sau lưng Hashirama. Hashirama đương nhiên là bắt gặp ánh mắt dán chặt vào Kirama của Madara, anh liền nhanh nhảu giới thiệu, tránh việc bị ăn chửi vì tội đến muộn. 

“ Kirama, đây là Madara, một người bạn anh mới quen gần đây. Madara, đây là Kirama em trai tao. Thằng bé cứ một mực đòi đi theo nên tao đành phải dẫn nó theo. “

Kirama nhìn chằm chằm Madara, khuôn mặt không biểu lộ tí cảm xúc nào, nhưng bên trong cậu đang cực kì hoảng loạn, có thể nhìn thấy Madara, người đã giết chết hàng trăm ninja mà không hề chớp mắt lấy một lần, là một đứa trẻ ngây thơ như vậy, Kirama không biết phải biểu lộ cảm xúc gì cho hợp. 

“ Chào em, anh là Madara. “ 

Madara mỉm cười nhìn đứa trẻ, đoạn chìa tay ra, khuôn mặt của Kirama vẫn không dao động một li, trái lại Hashirama hít một hơi, đôi ngươi mở thao láo nhìn Madara. Có phải cái thằng bạo lực mở mồm ra là chửi lúc nào cũng cau có đang  _ MỈM CƯỜI NHẸ  _ với đứa em của anh không? 

“... Kirama S-, cảm ơn anh vì luôn chăm sóc cho anh trai em. “

Kirama đưa tay ra bắt lấy tay Madara, tay còn lại vẫn đang giữ nguyên trong túi quần, chất giọng lanh lảnh đều đều vang lên. Suýt chút nữa cậu đã phun ra họ của mình, giỏi lắm. Tự nói với bản thân rằng phải bình tĩnh lại, sau khi bỏ tay mình ra, cậu liên tục chậm rãi hít vào và thở ra thật sâu. Việc gặp Madara ở đây cũng sẽ không có gì to lớn cả, chưa kể Madara này trông vô tội hơn Madara do thuật chuyển sinh nhào nặn mà cậu gặp trong kiếp trước rất nhiều.  _ Không có gì phải hoảng loạn cả, hít vào, thở ra, hít vào, thở ra…  _

“ Trông em ăn mặc chỉnh chu hơn Hashirama nhiều, thằng anh trai em trông nhà quê từ đầu tóc cho tới quần áo ấy. “

“ Mah, dù phiền phức thật cơ mà anh nói không sai. “

Madara nhướn mày nhe răng cười quay qua nhìn Hashirama sốc mà ngồi ôm đầu gối thút thít bên cạnh dòng sông, em trai út anh hết mực yêu quý và chiều chuộng lại bắt tay với tên bạn thô lỗ của anh mặc dù chưa quen nhau được năm phút để bắt nạt anh. 

“ Em cũng là ninja phải không? Có muốn đấu tập với anh một trận không? “

“ Không ai đi hỏi một đứa nhóc bé hơn mình nửa cái đầu mà mới gặp chưa được năm phút đấu tập cả. Và không, phiền phức lắm, em chỉ đi theo để làm phiền Hashirama thôi. “

Kirama thản nhiên tuôn một lèo, đoạn cậu nhún vai rồi tìm một chỗ đẹp trên con sông mà nằm xuống nhìn lên trời tiếp tục công cuộc ngắm mây của mình, bỏ lại một Madara đứng hình và một Hashirama nằm bò ra cười không biết trời trăng đất sao gì luôn. Kirama quay ra nhìn Madara đã lao vào đánh nhau với Hashirama mà gào mồm lên chửi lấy chửi để, cậu khá là ấn tượng với từ điển chửi thề của Madara, quá sức dồi dào. 

“ Kirama! Anh với Madara có chỗ hay lắm! Đi theo anh chỉ cho nè! “

Hashirama hí hửng vẫy tay với Kirama sau khi đã lấy lại hơi sau trận cãi vã trẻ con với Madara. Cậu nhướn mày, trông không có gì là có ý định di chuyển một li cả. Hashirama cố gọi với thêm vài tiếng nữa nhưng Kirama liền đánh mắt nhìn lên trời coi như không nghe thấy gì, tưởng chừng thế là chưa đủ, Kirama liền ngáp một tiếng dài rõ ràng là coi thường lời gọi của Hashirama. Lần này tới lượt Madara cười, nhưng điệu cười của Madara rõ là mỉa mai, khác hoàn toàn với điệu cười lấy cười để của Hashirama ban nãy. 

“ Nếu như em leo lên được đỉnh núi này thắng bọn anh, anh và Madara sẽ đi bắt cá thu làm bữa tối cho em! “

“ Tại sao lại lôi cả tao vào?! ” 

Madara gào lên ngay sau khi nghe thấy câu nói đấy, Hashirama liền quay lại tiếp tục một trận cãi vã vô lý khác, nhưng khi cả hai quay sang thì thấy chỗ ban nãy Kirama nằm trống không, họ ngước lên thì đã thấy Kirama đi được một phần năm quãng đường. 

“ Ah! Ăn gian! “

Hashirama gào lên rồi ngay sau đó cũng cùng Madara đuổi theo lẽ ra với sức họ họ phải bắt kịp được Kirama khi được nửa quãng đường. Nhưng không, tốc độ của Kirama không hề thay đổi và chạm đích trước cả hai người. Khi leo tới nơi cả Hashirama và Madara đều ngồi sụp xuống mặt đất mà thở dốc, Madara lên tiếng hỏi, những câu từ không ngừng bị đứt quãng do hụt hơi. 

“ L- Làm sao em- lại nhanh như thế- “

“ Sử dụng phong thuật làm động cơ giúp đẩy nhanh tốc độ. “ Kirama nhìn xuống hai người con trai mà nhún vai nói như thể nó là điều hiển nhiên nhất có thể. Madara và Hashirama trố mắt nhìn đứa trẻ rồi cùng bật cười thành tiếng. 

“ Thằng nhóc này thông minh hơn cả hai đứa mình rồi. “

“ Nó thông minh lắm, mày địch không lại nó đâu. “

“ Rồi anh muốn em xem cái gì vậy? “

Hai ninja nhỏ tuổi sau khi nghe câu hỏi mà quay sang nhìn nhau nhe răng cười, Hashirama đứng dậy phủi quần rồi đi trước, Madara theo sau mà vỗ nhẹ vào lưng Kirama tỏ ý đi theo, cậu sẽ không nói rằng mình thực sự có chút tò mò đối với cái sự úp úp mở của hai ninja hơn tuổi mình kia đâu. Hashirama sau khi bước tới mép đỉnh núi mà dang rộng tay ra, bật cười nhìn Kirama. 

“ Em xem này, đẹp không! “

Kirama chầm chậm bước tới, đôi ngươi đen láy mở lớn, cậu thực ngu ngốc, tại sao lại không nhận ra sớm hơn chứ? Nơi cậu đứng chính là đỉnh ngọn núi mà sử dụng để khắc mặt Hokage sau này, và nơi cánh rừng bạt ngàn mà cậu đang nhìn xuống chính là làng Lá sau này chứ đâu? Cả người cậu run lên, cảm thấy rõ được mũi mình cay cay, cậu đưa tay lên dụi mắt. Làng Lá, đã bao lâu rồi cậu không nhìn thấy nó, đã bao năm cậu lăn lộn trên chiến trường mà quên mất đi khung cảnh quen thuộc của ngôi làng nơi cậu đã sinh ra và lớn lên. Cậu đã suýt chút nữa quên mất nó trông như thế nào rồi, Naruto, Choji, Ino, Asuma, bố, mẹ, mọi người. Một cảm giác hoài niệm khiến cho đôi mắt đen láy kia mờ đi, cậu cảm nhận được sự ươn ướt trên bàn tay mình. 

“ Kirama-? Có chuyện gì vậy? “

Hashirama hoảng hốt nhìn cậu, Kirama lắc đầu, lẩm bẩm “ Phiền phức, có gì đó bay vào mắt em thôi. “ 

Cậu nhớ đến hình ảnh Asuma bất lực chịu thua trước những ván cờ shogi, hình ảnh Choji vui vẻ chén sạch đống thịt nướng trên bàn, hình ảnh Ino cằn nhằn về cái sự lười biếng của cậu, hình ảnh mẹ cậu bực mình xách tai bố cậu bắt bố cậu ra ngoài giúp cậu lùa đám hươu về nơi ở của chúng, hình ảnh Naruto hào hứng cười nói cùng tất cả mọi người ở quán ramen Ichiraku.

Cậu nhớ mọi người.

Cậu cảm nhận được một bàn tay đang vuốt nhẹ lưng mình, ngẩng lên quay sang nhìn thấy Madara đang im lặng, cảm nhận được ánh mắt của cậu, hắn chậm rãi lên tiếng giải thích cho hành động của mình. 

“ Mỗi khi em trai anh k- có cảm xúc bất ổn, anh đều vuốt lưng để nó bình tĩnh lại. “

Kirama nghe vậy mà chợt bật cười một tiếng khiến cho Madara đỏ mặt quay đi, tiếng cười lanh lảnh ấy kéo dài. Trong tất cả mọi người, Madara lại là người an ủi cậu, Madara vung tay giết chết hàng ngàn sinh mạng, lại nhẹ nhàng vỗ về cậu khi cậu khóc. Hài hước làm sao. Nhưng bởi vậy, cậu càng có thêm quyết tâm thay đổi quá khứ giữ lại Madara này, Madara mà đang vuốt lưng an ủi cậu, giữ lại Madara luôn cãi vã với Hashirama bởi những điều nhỏ nhặt nhất. 

“ Hai anh nghĩ sao về một ngôi làng nơi mọi người có thể sống chung trong hòa bình và trẻ con có thể tự do vui chơi tới trường mà không phải lo nghĩ gì tới chiến tranh? “

Kirama quay lại nhìn họ, cậu mỉm cười, đôi ngươi đen láy tưởng chừng như lấp lánh dưới ánh sáng của buổi chiều thu. Cậu nói, cùng với những cảm xúc, ký ức ùa về, có thể cậu không được gặp lại mọi người nữa nhưng cậu sẽ trân trọng khoảng thời gian này, và cố hết sức để có thể tạo ra một tương lai để mọi người có thể một lần nữa cười nói trong vô âu. Dù gì thì nó cũng là lý do cậu trở về nơi này mà. 

“ Nghe tuyệt thật! Madara, mày nghĩ sao? “

Hashirama hào hứng khi nghe thấy câu hỏi của Kirama, anh quay sang nhìn thằng bạn chợt nhận ra tên ngốc đang ngẩn ngơ trước đứa nhóc nhà anh, cố nín cười Hashirama chầm chậm tiến tới, thì thầm vào tai Madara. 

“ Alo, trái đất gọi Madara nghe rõ trả lời. “

Madara giật nảy mình quay sang nhìn Hashirama, tay cũng rất nhanh ấn đầu tên ngốc kia xuống, hắn quay sang nhìn Kirama đang đút tay vào túi quần chờ đợi câu trả lời từ phía cả hai. 

“ Nó có thể sao-? “

Có chút ngắc ngứ, Madara nhìn Kirama mà dò hỏi, khuôn mặt vẫn bị phủ lên sắc đỏ hồng, hắn sẽ không thừa nhận rằng nụ cười của đứa nhóc nhà Hashirama là nụ cười đẹp nhất mà hắn từng thấy từ trước tới giờ đâu. 

“ Có thể chứ, nếu người lớn không thể bổ não ra suy nghĩ một cách thông suốt thì nó chỉ còn có thể nhờ cậy vào chúng ta thôi. “

_ Những đứa trẻ, tương lai của làng, những quân vua trên bàn cờ.  _

“ Ý anh thế nào? “

“ Chắc chắn rồi, ý tưởng hoàn hảo như vậy, sao có thể quay lưng lại với nó chứ. “

Kirama khẽ gật đầu ưng thuận với câu trả lời, đoạn cậu xoay người ngồi thụp xuống mép núi, đôi ngươi đen láy nhìn chăm chăm xuống cánh rừng. Làng Lá, lần này Madara sẽ chính thức là một trong hai người lập ra và giúp xây dựng, chứ không phải là trên danh hư chỉ tồn tại trong sử sách nữa. 

Chỉ cần cứu được Izuna, và truy ra Zetsu là có thể an tâm mà giao lại tương lai cho thế hệ kế tiếp rồi. Nhưng để có thể truy ra Zetsu không hề dễ dàng, cậu không có thông tin gì về tên khốn đó cả, bàn tay nhỏ bé chợt nắm chặt lại tưởng chừng như bật máu. Zetsu, nguồn cơn của mọi chuyện, đợi đó thằng chó, tao sẽ lần ra mày, và băm mày ra hàng trăm mảnh. 

Cậu nhắm mắt mà khẽ hít vào thở ra một hơi. Đoạn quay sang nhìn hai ninja trẻ tuổi đang ngồi bên cạnh mình mà lên tiếng. 

“ Hai người còn nợ em mấy con cá thu. “

Cả hai liền giật mình, Hashirama lúc đó chỉ buột miệng chứ quên bẵng mất cá thu chỉ xuất hiện từ đầu tháng giêng tới cuối tháng năm mà thôi. Anh bắt gặp cái nhếch mép bên dưới đôi mày đang nhướn lên của Kirama mới nhận ra mình bị hố rồi. Thằng bé chắc chắn là thừa biết cá thu không có vào mùa thu nhưng vẫn đua lên để lấy cơ lừa anh. 

“ Ta có thể đổi qua cái gì khác được không- “

“ Không. “

Hashirama không biết làm gì ngoài bật cười ngượng ngạo rồi đứng bật dậy túm lấy cổ áo của Madara mà kéo đi.    
  
“ Được rồi cậu Madara! Cũng đi bắt cho bé Kirama vài con cá thu nào! “

“ Mày bị điên à! Làm đéo gì có cá thu vào mùa này! Và đừng có kéo tao vào!!! “

Kirama nhìn hai người chí chóe với nhau rồi quay về phía cánh rừng mà mỉm cười. 

_ Mọi người, chờ tôi nhé.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya ya ya, cậu Kirama nhà chúng ta đã bắt đầu lộ rõ sự quyết tâm của mình trong kế hoặc giải cứu tương lai rồi >w<) Madara cũng đã xuất hiện dấu hiệu cảm nắng cậu nhóc ngay lần đầu gặp mặt =)))). Nói thiệt Kirama aka Shikamaru nó cứ bị OOC ra sao á =)) Cơ mà sau một trận chiến với bản thân mình là người duy nhất còn sống sót, cậu nhóc chắc chắn sẽ gặp phải rất nhiều vấn đề nên tính tình sẽ bị bóp méo đi đôi chút. 
> 
> Tui không quá hài lòng về trận đấu giữa anh dzai ninja và Kirama, não tui không cái IQ200 được chưa :(( Nhưng mà thực ra tui đúng là có phật lòng đôi chút vì tui muốn kéo dài nó hơn, chưa kể Senju là cái nhà mà có thể sử dụng một l nguyên tố cộng với một đống nhẫn thuật mà lượng chakra cũng nhiều hơn hẳn Nara nữa nên nếu trận đấu này mà nằm trong bản gốc của tác giả chắc chắn sẽ hoành tráng hơn nhiều, cơ mà đây là fanfic và tui là một con author đần độn nên nó chỉ tới dị thui :((
> 
> À, nhân tố bí ẩn xuất hiện trong đoạn Kirama ở ngoài chiến trận aka cậu nhóc Uchiha được Kirama cứu, tui sẽ không bật mí nhiều đâu nhưng chỉ muốn nói, cậu nhóc ý không phải OC mà là một nhân vật có sẵn ở trong truyện nha ;) Chúc may mắn trong việc mò mẫm danh tính cậu nhóc trong bóng tối =))


	3. Safe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chap 3 ra lò sau ờm 2 tuần? Haha thực ra tui tính post chap này từ 1 tuần trước cơ mà tui đang chỉnh sửa lại cốt truyện một chút cộng với cả dịch dủng nên sẽ mất thời gian hơn một chút, nói chung là tui khá là ưng ý với plot chung chung rồi, các arc cũng được phân định rõ ràng rồi nữa. Chap này sẽ tập trung đặc biệt vào nhà Senju vì tui muốn để cho tình anh em giữa Kirama và họ nở hoa hơn xíu bởi vì sắp tới màn angst rồi. 
> 
> Anw tui tính sẽ post ngoại hình của Kirama trên Tumblr của tui, tui không giỏi trong việc miêu tả hình dáng lẫn cảnh vật lắm nên tui không thường đề cập tới ngoại hình của Kirama, tui nghĩ sẽ dễ dàng cho mọi người hơn nếu như tui đăng ảnh của cậu nhóc lên đó. Tumblr của tui đây: https://datiyaknowsshit.tumblr.com/ Tui thường hay share nhảm nhí và lười để tag nên mọi người sẽ khó có thể tìm được cái gì trên đó bằng tag ngoại trừ bài post của tui =))
> 
> Thưởng thức chap mới đi nè.

Tiếng kim loại ma sát vào nhau tạo nên thanh âm buốt tai vang vọng cả sân đấu. Hai thân ảnh với chiếc kunai trên tay không ngừng lao vào nhau va chạm, ánh mắt của cả hai bên đều tỏ rõ địch ý, không có ý định nhường đối phương cái danh chiến thắng trong trận đấu tập này. Kirama thở dốc, đôi ngươi chợt mở lớn khi đường chém của kunai từ phía đối phương vung xuống, chiếc kunai trên tay cũng nhanh chóng dương lên đỡ lấy, lực chém từ phía Tobirama khiến cho cả cơ thể cậu phải đối chọi với thứ lực ép có lẽ tới chính bản thân cậu khi đã đạt tới ngưỡng Genin sau này vẫn khó có thể chống đỡ được lâu.

Chiếc kunai trên tay cậu liền bị cậu thả rơi xuống, Tobirama mất đà mà chúi về đằng trước, Kirama ngay lập tức nhân cơ hội mà vòng người qua cánh tay của anh mà rút một chiếc kunai từ trong gấu tay áo mà tính chiếu tướng, nhưng Tobirama liền biến cái ngã chúi về đằng trước thành một động tác khác, chống tay xuống mặt đất, anh tung một cú đá xoáy vào ngực Kirama, cậu giật mình lấy tay vắt chéo thành hình chữ “X” trước ngực để giảm thiểu đi lực đá nhắm vào bản thân. Nhưng đương nhiên Kirama vẫn bị văng về phía sau một đoạn. 

Cả hai thở hổn hển nhìn đối phương rồi cùng khẽ mỉm cười, Kirama ngay lập tức thả mình xuống mà rên rỉ, Tobirama luôn là người thành công kéo cậu ra sân tập bất kể thời gian và địa điểm, dù cậu có muốn hay không ( thực ra là không, Kirama chưa bao giờ muốn phải vận động tay chân cả ) Kirama luôn tìm thấy mình đứng giữa sân tập, lúc thì với những con hình nhân bằng rơm, lúc thì trước mặt là những tấm bia bằng gỗ, nhưng thường vẫn là 1 đối 1 với Tobirama. 

“ Em thua rồi, không tập nữa đâu! “ Kirama nằm ngửa mặt lên trời, quyết không thèm xê dịch một li, dù cho Tobirama có làm gì đi chăng nữa. Bên mày của Tobirama khẽ nhướn lên, rõ ràng là không chút hài lòng với thái độ lười biếng của cậu, nhưng có vẻ anh đã sớm quen thuộc với nó, Tobirama chậm rãi đi ra ngồi xuống bên cạnh cậu, chiếc kunai đáng thương đã sớm bị anh phi để ghim vào một tấm bia gỗ nào đó phía bên trái. 

“ Em vẫn có thể tiếp tục và dễ dàng giành chiến thắng với khả năng tính toán của em. “ Tobirama không chút lay động chỉ ra rõ ràng cái chào thua không chính đáng của Kirama, cậu chỉ khịt mũi đáp lời Tobirama, tự chỉnh lại tư thể để cơ thể có thể thoải mái mà tiếp tục công cuộc ngắm mây mà cậu đã định làm trước khi bị Tobirama kéo lê ra sân đấu tập. 

“ … Kirama, em không được phép do dự trên chiến trường, một là giết, hai là em bị giết. “

“ Em biết chứ. “ Kirama không quay lại nhìn mà lên tiếng, đôi ngươi đen láy chăm chăm ngắm nhìn những đám mây lờ lững trôi trên bầu trời, tiếng hét, mùi máu, những gương mặt quen thân hàng đêm ám ảnh cậu trong những cơn ác mộng. Cậu đã trải dàn kế hoạch ra và từng bước tiến hành, không có nghĩa cậu đã bước tiếp, Kirama chưa bao giờ bước tiếp, cậu vẫn luôn quay đầu lại nhìn chúng, dù nó có kinh khủng như thế nào đi chăng nữa, cậu vẫn chọn ở lại đối mặt với những ký ức không mấy tươi đẹp kia, để đổi lại có thể giữ lại những mảnh mộng của những người bạn, người thân, gia đình của mình. 

Nên nếu nói tới chiến trường, không một ai hiểu rõ nó như Kirama. Cậu hiểu rõ sự đáng sợ của nó, cậu ghê tởm nó. Bởi vậy cậu mới phải đâm đầu vào nó để có thể đặt một dấu chấm, một kết thúc cho những chuỗi ngày đau thương, cho cả cậu và tất cả mọi người.

Kirama đứng dậy, cậu khẽ vươn vai, đoạn cậu ném cho Tobirama một nụ cười lười biếng, trước khi biến mất sau góc rẽ để trở về phòng. 

“ Anh đã bao giờ nghĩ tới việc tập kiếm thuật chưa? “

======================

“... Và đó là lối đi rút về nếu như có trục trặc gì, nhất là bị đánh úp. Dàn quân như này sẽ tránh được thương tích không đáng có và dễ dàng rút quân hơn bởi nhiệm vụ lần này của ta chỉ là khử bớt số lượng quân địch xuống để dễ dàng cho trận đánh sau mà thôi. Mọi người hiểu rõ rồi chứ? “

Kirama ngước lên nhìn những người đồng đội hơn mình có lẽ tới chục tuổi chăm chú mà chậm rãi gật đầu đồng tình trước chiến thuật của cậu. Buồn cười rằng không một ai dám lên tiếng ngắt lời cậu hay thậm chí để lộ một dấu hiệu cho rằng không tin tưởng kế hoạch do cậu vạch ra dù họ mang trên mình mấy năm kinh nghiệm, thậm chí là gấp đôi số tuổi cậu. Kirama tiếp lời, sử dụng tông giọng chỉ đạo, dù cho rằng với chất giọng trong trẻo của mình, nó hoàn toàn trở nên lệch tông, nếu Kirama không phải đang mặc áo giáp và ngồi giữa chiến trận sộc mùi máu tanh, có lẽ họ sẽ cho nghĩ rằng đây chỉ là một đứa trẻ đòi cho mình một món đồ chơi mới mà thôi. Đáng tiếc là không phải vậy. 

“ Vậy thì bắt đầu di chuyển đi! “

Theo lệnh giải tán, tất cả mọi người đều di chuyển theo con đường đã được vạch sẵn trên kế hoạch mà Kirama đưa cho, Kirama cũng nhanh chóng cùng Kawarama nhảy lên những cành cây mà tiến thẳng về nơi nhóm Uchiha đầu tiên cắm trại, cậu đã kiểm tra và vô hiệu hóa hết những cạm bẫy mà họ đã đặt xung quanh đó. Ở cùng một Uchiha sau từng ấy năm trong trận chiến, Kirama có thể hiểu rõ trong đầu cái đám ương ngạnh đó có những cái gì. Chưa kể cái tên Uchiha mà cậu dành từng ấy thời gian kề vai sát cánh còn có vấn đề về tin tưởng nữa nên lượng bẫy tên đó đặt cũng phải kinh khủng và cẩn thận gấp năm lần người thường và ba lần một Uchiha ( theo cậu sau vài tháng kiểm tra những chiếc bẫy mà Uchiha đặt trên chiến trường cho là như vậy ). 

Kirama đáp xuống đằng sau một tên lính gác và ngay lập tức cắm một chiếc kim vào huyệt chakra ở cổ của đối phương khiến hắn gục xuống mà chưa kịp nhận ra chuyện gì đã diễn ra, nó sẽ khiến hắn không thể vận chakra trong một thời gian dài nhưng không hề giết chết hắn. Nó chỉ có tác dụng khi sử dụng một lực chính xác trong khoảng cách ngắn, bởi vậy Kirama chỉ sử dụng trong khi đánh úp, cậu không thích giết người nếu như không có mặt của những ninja Senju khác. Suy cho cùng sau này Uchiha và Senju sẽ sánh bước với nhau, Kirama phải giảm thiểu thương vong giữa hai bên nhất có thể. 

Nhìn qua phía Kawarama cũng đã xử lý xong phần việc của mình, cả hai trao nhau một cái gật đầu trong im lặng rồi xách cơ thể kia đặt ở một nơi kín đáo và tiếp tục công việc của mình. Thoáng cái, tiểu đội Uchiha đã bị loại bỏ sạch sẽ mà không một tiếng động nào phát ra đánh động tới màn đêm an tĩnh. Kirama khẽ thở ra một tiếng mệt mỏi, Kawarama mỉm cười vỗ vai cậu một cái thay cho lời cổ vũ. 

Cả hai cùng xoay người dẫm lên những cành cây mà dần biến mất khỏi trại của tiểu đội Uchiha, Kirama theo sau Kawarama mà bắt đầu thả mình vào dòng suy nghĩ riêng, cái cảm giác thanh thản sau mỗi lần đáp khỏi một cành cây thực sự khiến cậu nhớ tới những nhiệm vụ cấp C yêu cầu cả nhóm phải di chuyển khi cậu còn là một Genin. Kawarama bằng một cách nào đó khiến cho cậu nhớ tới Asuma, trầm tính và ôn hòa, và đặc biệt luôn tận tình lắng nghe Kirama, hệt như Asuma khi tất cả mọi người đều cho rằng cậu là một người lười biếng và chả có gì đặc biệt, vị Jonin đã không bỏ cuộc mà tìm ra được thiên phú mà cậu có, Asuma chưa bao giờ bỏ cuộc khi nhắc tới Shikamaru. 

Nhưng cậu đã khiến thầy ấy thất vọng, dư vị đắng ngắt tràn ngập cổ họng và khoang miệng của cậu. Cậu đã thất bại với cương vị là một người học trò, đồng đội. Cậu đã thất bại trong việc bảo vệ quân  _ Vua  _ của Asuma. 

Giác quan thứ sáu của cậu chợt tát cậu một cú đau điếng khiến cho cậu bừng tỉnh, mùi cháy. Thế có nghĩa là… 

“ Cẩn thận! “

Kirama hét lên mà lao về phía Kawarama, cậu dùng tất cả sức lực bình sinh của mình có mà hất anh sang phía bên phải, chiếc bùa nổ gần đó kích hoạt, cậu dù đã rất nhanh né về hướng ngược lại nhưng vụ nổ vẫn tác động tới cậu một lực lớn, khiến cậu văng ra, một nửa cơ thể bị sức nóng khiến cho quần áo cháy xém, phần da phồng rộp, thậm chí là cháy đen. Cậu có thể nghe thấy tiếng hét thất thanh của Kawarama, nhưng mọi thứ xung quanh dần mờ đi, trước khi hoàn toàn rơi vào vô thức, Kirama nhìn thấy khuôn mặt hoảng loạn của Kawarama, cậu thở nhẹ ra mà mỉm cười, cả cơ thể mất hết cảm giác. 

Vậy là cậu đã cứu được anh. Lần này, cậu đã không thất bại. 

=============================

Kirama khẽ cau mày, điều đầu tiên cậu cảm nhận khi dần lấy lại được ý thức là cả cơ thể cậu đang nhức lên bởi những vết thương, nó có nghĩa là cậu chưa chết, tốt. Cố gắng mở đôi mi nặng trĩu, cậu khó khăn nghiêng đầu sang mà đánh mắt nhìn quanh. Một thân hình mờ ảo ngồi gật gù phía bên cạnh, Kirama cau mày, rồi lại chớp mắt một, hai lần, cậu chợt nhận ra.  _ Chà, thị giác mình chết con mẹ nó rồi.  _ Không phải là cả hai bên, cậu bị mù một bên mắt, chi tiết hơn là mắt bên trái, Kirama có thể chỉ ra rõ ràng vì những dải băng màu trắng quấn quanh từ trên đầu của cậu trải dài hết phần bên trai cơ thể cậu, mắt phải có lẽ cũng bị tác động đôi chút, nhưng Kirama vẫn tự tin rằng mắt phải của mình vẫn hoạt động rất tốt. Với cả mất một bên mắt cũng không có gì là to tát cả, cậu vẫn còn bên còn lại cơ mà. Chưa kể so với việc đó, mạng sống của cậu vẫn còn là rất giỏi rồi. 

“ K- Kirama- ? “

Kirama có thể nghe rõ được sự run rẩy trong tiếng gọi kia, là Kawarama. Cậu chưa kịp lên tiếng, anh đã gục xuống bên cạnh chiếc nệm của cậu, dù khuôn mặt bị che khuất sau mái tóc, cậu vẫn có thể thấy rõ những giọt nước lấp lánh từng giọt nhỏ xuống sàn nhà, anh đang khóc, Kawarama không ngừng lại, những từ ngữ lẩm bẩm trong cổ họng chỉ đủ để cho anh và cậu nghe thấy, Kirama im lặng. 

“ Tạ ơn trời, em tỉnh lại rồi. “ 

“ Chẳng phải em đã nói rồi sao, em hứa là em sẽ không chết, và em sẽ không đi ngược lại lời hứa của mình. “

_ Bởi vì đó chính là con đường nhẫn giả của em _ . Kirama chậm rãi nói, hình ảnh cậu vẫy tay với bốn người anh trai của mình mà cầm lấy chiến thắng của trận đấu giữa mình và vị ninja hiện ra trong đầu cậu, chà may quá cậu suýt chút nữa không giữ được lời rồi. 

Không phải, với khoảng cách như thế, từ bùa nổ cho tới Kawarama thì anh chắc chắn sẽ mất mạng, nhưng cậu đã đẩy anh ra và nhảy sang một đoạn kịp thời khiến cho nó không nguy hiểm tới tính mạng của cả cậu và anh. Một lần nữa, khả năng tính toán hai trăm bước trong vài giây đã cứu sống cả hai người. 

“ Kirama! “ 

Hashirama xông vào phòng cậu, theo sau là Itama, và người cuối cùng bước vào là Tobirama. Kirama có thể nhìn thấy rõ quầng mắt đen thâm dưới mắt của cả bốn người anh trai, dường như họ không ngủ được ngon lắm thì phải, riêng Itama có vẻ đã khóc rất nhiều, Kirama vẫn có thể thấy hai bên mắt cậu ửng hồng. 

“ Hashirama nhỏ tiếng thôi, Kirama vừa mới tỉnh dậy mà. “ Tobirama cau mày lên tiếng nhắc nhở người anh cả, đoạn anh đánh mắt qua nhìn Kirama, cậu có thể thấy rõ tia vui mừng trong mắt anh, Itama liền chậm rãi bước tới bên cạnh Kawarama mà ngồi xuống, đôi người nhằm thẳng vào mắt Kirama khiến cho cậu không rõ vì sao lại có cảm giác chột dạ. 

“ Kirama, lần sau, không được phép làm vậy nữa nghe chưa. “ Itama cau mày nghiêm túc nói khiến cho cả căn phòng rơi vào tĩnh lặng. Tất cả mọi người đều sững người ra ngạc nhiên, Itama, Itama nhút nhát lại nhạy cảm lần này lên tiếng trách mắng Kirama. Nhưng nếu như chú ý kĩ mọi người chỉ thấy nó dễ thương chứ không tìm ra điểm nào đáng sợ cả. 

“ Không hứa trước được. “ Kirama nhún vai, sau khi đã hết ngạc nhiên, cậu cảm tưởng như đang bị Hinata trách mắng vậy. Cậu không thể hứa một điều gì mà cậu không chắc chắn bản thân sẽ thực hiện được, Kirama nhìn rõ đôi mày đang cau lại của Itama, đương nhiên bao gồm ánh mắt không bằng lòng của những người anh trai còn lại. Cậu im lặng một lúc mới chậm rãi lên tiếng, phá tan bầu không khí tĩnh lặng của căn phòng. 

“ Kể cả việc này có xảy ra lần hai, lần ba, hay lần thứ mười, em vẫn sẽ không do dự lao ra để cứu anh Kawarama, cũng như anh Hashirama, anh Tobirama hay anh Itama. Mọi người đều là gia đình của em, và gia đình không bỏ mặc bất cứ thành viên nào của mình. “ Cậu nhìn sắc mặt mọi người dần nhẹ đi, lại tiếp. 

“ Em vẫn còn nhiều thứ có thể làm được và em sẽ không từ bỏ cho tới khi em đạt được nó, đồng nghĩa với việc em sẽ không chết. Bởi vậy không ai trong số bốn người được phép chết. “ Bên mắt không bị che kín bởi những dải băng trắng lướt qua từng thân ảnh trong căn phòng, khẽ nói. Cậu không muốn mất đi những người mình yêu quý, không phải lần này. Họ nhìn cậu một hồi, Hashirama liền bật cười phá tan đi sự an tĩnh trong căn phòng. 

“ Được rồi, anh hứa sẽ không chết, ít nhất là chưa đạt được nguyện vọng của mình! Mọi người cũng nói gì đi không Kirama sẽ hờn dỗi đấy! “

“ Em không có dỗi! “ Kirama lên tiếng phủ nhận, nhưng không một ai coi lời phủ nhận của cậu có tí trọng lượng nào cả. 

“ Cho tới khi em đủ lớn để tự biết cách nấu cho mình một bữa cơm hoàn chỉnh mà không phải là trứng luộc quá chín. “ Itama bật cười đùa cợt khiến cho cả căn phòng rộ lên tiếng cười của trẻ con, không một ai là không biết Kirama quá lười để nấu một cái gì đó, kể cả thả trứng vào nồi để luộc và đợi cho tới khi nó vừa đủ chín vớt ra, không, Kirama phải ngủ xuyên qua lúc đó mới chịu được và kết quả luôn luôn là trứng chín quá tay. 

“ Anh sẽ không chết cho tới khi em chịu đấu tập và giành chiến thắng từ anh. “ Tobirama nhún vai, Kirama gầm gừ một tiếng mà đảo mắt, người anh hai vẫn thù cậu cái vụ cậu luôn quá lười để thực sự nghiêm túc đánh tay đôi với anh. “ Vậy thì anh bất tử chắc rồi. “ Và sau đó Kirama nhận lấy cái lườm cháy mặt của Tobirama và tiếng cười không ngớt của Hashirama. 

“ Anh sẽ không chết cho tới khi đảm bảo được em đã tìm được ý trung nhân của mình. “ Kawarama mỉm cười, mắt Hashirama chợt sáng lên, phần miệng ngoác tới tận mang tai khiến cho cả phòng nhìn chằm chằm anh với sự nghi hoặc và tò mò hiện rõ trên mặt mỗi người.    
  
“ Nói cho mọi người biết, Kirama có người để ý rồi nhé haha! “ Hashirama bật cười tự tin khẳng định khiến cho chín con mắt suýt rớt ra bên ngoài, bao gồm cả Kirama, người không hiểu vì sao Hashirama có thể tự tin nói vậy, cậu không nhớ mình có giao tiếp với quá nhiều người, tính tình cậu thì vừa lười biếng ngoại hình lại không có gì nổi bật. Kirama nhướn mày nhìn Hashirama.

“ Thằng nhóc nó mới có 6 tuổi! Thằng quái nào có thể biến thái tới độ chú ý một đứa bé 6 tuổi và còn chưa tới kỳ dậy thì?! “ Tobirama gầm lên, theo sau là một lời nhắc nhở nhẹ nhàng từ phía Kawarama về cách sử dụng từ ngữ, nhưng hiển nhiên người anh ba cũng không quá hài lòng về thông tin ấy. “ Anh Tobirama nói đúng, Kirama còn quá nhỏ để bắt đầu một mối quan hệ. “ 

Và sau đó một cuộc tranh cãi nổ ra, đa phần là mọi người chèn ép Hashirama để anh phun ra danh tính của con người cảm nắng Kirama, Kirama bật ra một tiếng rên rỉ, trông không có một chút hứng thú gì với cuộc đàm đạo này, dù có chút tò mò cái con người đủ ngu ngốc để thích một đứa như cậu. 

Ở một nơi nào đó. Madara hắt xì một tiếng rõ to. 

================================

“ Hm… Đúng là mắt trái em hỏng thật rồi. “ 

Kirama nhìn vào chiếc gương cầm tay mà Itama đưa cho cau mày mà nói, mắt trái của cậu không thể mở ra, chưa kể vết sẹo do bỏng vì vụ nổ lần đó ảnh hưởng rất lớn tới cậu. Kirama hiện tại mới có thể ngồi dậy nếu như cậu thực sự cố gắng, phần băng trên mặt cậu đã được gỡ ra để lộ vết sẹo lớn chạy dọc từ trán tới tít xuống dưới cằm và có vẻ còn chạy xuống cổ và một nửa thân trên nữa. Nhưng cậu cũng chả mấy buồn bã gì tới việc mình bị như vậy, Kirama đã cứu được Kawarama, và bản thân cậu vẫn còn sống, thế là quá đủ rồi. 

“ Hay để anh sửa lại tóc cho em nhé? “

Itama lên tiếng đề nghị, Kirama khẽ ngân một tiếng trong cổ họng rồi khẽ gật đầu, sau vụ nổ phần tóc của cậu bị cháy xém lỗ chỗ, Kirama có thể để cho nó dài ra rồi cắt đi cũng không ngại bởi dù gì cậu cũng túm một cụm lên đầu mà. Itama đi tìm kéo và một tấm khăn để choàng qua cổ cậu, đoạn Itama ngồi ra phía sau Kirama mà chậm rãi cắt tỉa, Kirama cũng ngồi đó nhắm mắt, vài giây sau đã gật gù ngủ mất, Itama nhìn thấy người em trai sinh đôi của mình thoải mái như vậy cũng mỉm cười vui vẻ. Nếu là cậu Itama không nghĩ bản thân còn có thể thoải mái trong tình trạng một nửa người bị bỏng nặng cùng với bên mắt phải bị mù dở, chưa kể bản thân còn không thể đứng dậy đi lại tự do. Nhưng Kirama bằng một cách nào đó dễ dàng gạt phắt nó đi, nếu nhìn vào tâm trạng thì không biết ai là bệnh nhân ở đây nữa. 

15 phút sau, Itama mỉm cười thỏa mãn nhìn thành quả của mình, cậu đã cắt ngắn tóc cho Kirama để cho hai bên được đều nhau, vết sẹo bên mặt trái của Kirama cũng bị che đi một phần bởi bên mái được hớt sang một bên. Nhìn cậu một hồi, Itama mới nhận ra lý do vì sao lại có người cảm nắng cậu rồi, khuôn mặt dù bầu bĩnh nhưng đã sớm vào nếp, đôi ngươi đen láy trong veo như hai hòn bi, chưa kể mái tóc được thả xuống đem theo cho cậu một vẻ nữ tính kì lạ và không thể bỏ qua hàng mi dài mà cong vút của cậu. Nếu có thể miêu tả vẻ đẹp của Kirama thì cậu chỉ có thể tìm ra một cụm duy nhất đó là vẻ đẹp vô tính. 

Sau này người em út của họ chắc chắn sẽ được cả nam và nữ để mắt tới, Itama thầm lặng ghi nhớ phải nói việc này với những người anh trai của mình. 

Nhắc tới họ, giờ khu nhà chính chỉ còn mình Itama và Kirama ở lại, Hashirama và Tobirama cũng đã bắt đầu phải ra chiến trường từ tuần trước, chỉ còn mình Itama ở lại vì còn quá nhỏ và Kirama vì vết thương mà không thể di chuyển, chưa nói tới xông trận. Nghĩ tới đây Itama có chút buồn tủi, tất cả những người anh nhà Senju đều đã ra chiến trường, Kirama thậm chí còn tham gia chiến trận từ trước cả hai người anh cả. Vậy mà chỉ còn mình cậu… 

“ Đừng. có. nghĩ. tới. việc. đó. “

Kirama đã mở mắt từ khi nào, con ngươi nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt của Itama, cả người cậu tự dưng lạnh toát khi đối mặt với nó, nó, Kirama hệt như là một con mãnh thú bị thương. Itama định mở miệng, gặng hỏi lý do vì sao cậu lại biết, ngay lập tức bị ngắt lời. 

“ Đừng hỏi, em biết anh đang cắn rứt vì bản thân là người duy nhất chưa đặt chân ra chiến trường đúng không? “ Itama im lặng và nhận lấy một tiếng gầm gừ từ phía Kirama. 

“ Chiến trường… Nếu có thể, em muốn không bao giờ đặt chân lên đó. “ Kirama chậm rãi lên tiếng, nghe thấy nó, Itama không rõ lý do vì sao cậu có thể phát ra một thanh âm trầm như vậy với cơ thể nhỏ bé của mình. “ Anh có thể tìm thấy tất cả những gì kinh khủng nhất trong ác mộng của mình, chình ình ở đó, như thể cười vào tất cả những nỗi sợ của anh vậy. “ Cả cơ thể cậu run lên, tới chính giọng nói của mình còn lạc mất đi vài tông. 

Itama không biết làm gì ngoài vuốt nhẹ lưng cậu cho tới khi cậu bình tĩnh lại, Kirama đã luôn có những mối quan hệ không quá vui vẻ với chiến trường, kể từ khi Itama biết nhận thức, Kirama luôn có vấn đề về việc ngủ, cậu luôn gặp những cơn ác mộng về chiến tranh, thi thoảng Itama còn bắt gặp cậu lẩm bẩm những cái tên lạ lẫm trong giấc ngủ, nhưng Itama không bao giờ lên tiếng thắc mắc, bởi cậu biết nếu Kirama muốn, cậu sẽ tìm tới họ mà tâm sự, nhưng nếu cậu không muốn nói thì đừng hòng cạy ra khỏi cậu một chữ. 

“ Cũng muộn rồi, em nên đi ngủ đi, chúc ngủ ngon. “ Itama đứng dậy, dọn dẹp phòng cậu một lúc rồi bỏ ra ngoài. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay yah, nói thế nào nhỉ, ban đầu khi mới viết chap 1 tui đã tính cho Kirama giữ nguyên mái đầu quả dứa mà thay mỗi màu tóc bạc cơ mà giữa chừng lại nghĩ tới việc cứu Kawarama tui liền quay ngoắt 360 độ, để cứu được Kawarama thì cũng phải có một cái giá phải trả chứ hah. Chưa kể tui không rõ Kawarama chết ra sao nên tui bịa đặt một xíu bless me. 
> 
> Combat không phải thế mạnh của tui và tui nhận ra bản thân có chút rush quá đà trong cốt truyện, có lẽ là bởi đa phần những cái này chỉ à kể lại cốt truyện chính của Kishimoto nên tui không quá hào hứng với nó. Chưa kể cái hay ho nằm ở sau đó cơ mà haha.
> 
> Also, fuck you Wattpad


	4. Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cẩn thận sức khỏe nhé!!! Nhớ là ở trong nhà thường xuyên và hạn chế đi ra ngoài để tránh phải vô khu cách ly hen.

" Em chắc chắn mình đi lại ổn chứ? " Và Hashirama nhận lấy một cái nhướn mày rõ là không đồng tình với câu hỏi của anh. Kirama không phải người bình thường, cậu là ninja và con mẹ nó người xuyên không, cậu có thể đi lại với vết bỏng nửa người miễn là hai chân cậu vẫn còn đủ, vết bỏng không lan xuống chân cậu mà chỉ dừng lại ở phía trên thắt lưng. Nó chạy dọc từ giữa trán mà che kín phần mắt trái cậu, thính giác cậu cũng bị ảnh hưởng đôi chút, nhưng không quá nặng nề, sau đó bao mất phân nửa chiếc cổ cậu, gáy cậu may mắn không bị bọc bởi vết bỏng ấy, nó tiếp tục tiến tới phần xương quai xanh trái của cậu mà che đi phân nửa phần ngực trái và một phần tư bụng cậu, về phía lưng cũng tương tự như vậy. Nên chân cậu đương nhiên không có vấn đề, chỉ là cho tới hiện tại Kirama vẫn có chút khó khăn với việc sử dụng tay trái, đồng nghĩa với việc khó có thể vận chakra, kết ấn hay cử động nó. Nhưng Kirama là người thuận tay phải, hah! 

Kirama sánh vai cùng với Hashirama, anh có thể thấy rõ cơ thể vốn mảnh mai của cậu giờ tiếp tục lép lại, tất nhiên, cậu nhóc đã sụt mất vài ký trong 3 tháng chỉ nằm và ngồi đúng trên chiếc nệm trong phòng ngủ mình và 1 tháng chỉ có thể loanh quanh phòng riêng. Dù vậy Itama đã làm rất tốt trong việc chỉnh sửa lại mái tóc bạc của cậu, dù giờ nó không đủ dài để búi lên thành đuôi ngựa như trước đó phần gáy của Kirama vẫn bị tóc che kín, bên mặt trái cũng được che đi bởi một phần mái chéo được tỉa gọn gàng chạm tới mi mắt. 

Trời đã trở lạnh, nhưng cái lạnh của mùa đông đang dần biến mất, nhường chỗ lại cho cái man mát của mùa xuân đem lại, Kirama chậm rãi nhìn quanh với đôi người đen láy, những chồi non đang đua nhau chớm nở. Bởi khí hậu nóng ẩm của Hỏa quốc nên mùa đông tưởng chừng không hề tồn tại, số lượng ngày thực sự đủ lạnh để tuyết rơi chỉ có thể đếm trên đầu ngón tay. Kirama chưa bao giờ là một fan của mùa đông, cậu ghét cái lạnh buốt của nó, và cái buốt ấy tác động lên vết sẹo của cậu càng không làm cậu thêm thích thú với nó.

Cũng đã hơn một mùa trong năm cậu chưa ra phía sông để gặp Madara, có lẽ Hashirama đã giải thích về vết thương của cậu với Madara rồi, cậu cũng không mấy quan tâm. Tobirama, Kawarama và Itam đều đã ra ngoài chiến trường. Hashirama là người duy nhất trở về sớm bởi nhiệm vụ của anh diễn ra khá là nhẹ nhàng, không bị dính phải trận đánh nào. Bởi vậy Kirama yêu cầu Hashirama cho cậu đi ra con sống kia cùng anh, cậu có thể đi lại rất ổn thỏa rồi, mà loanh quanh mãi ở đó cũng buồn. Hình ảnh quen thuộc của con sông chậm rãi ló mình ra khỏi những tán cây, có vẻ như nó không còn chịu sự đóng băng dưới cái rét của mùa đông nữa, làn nước hờ hững trôi theo dòng chảy vốn có của mình. 

Người con trưởng của Uchiha sớm bắt được hai thân hình quen thuộc trong tầm mắt. Cả người hắn dường như gào lên trong vui vẻ khi nhìn thấy cậu trai nhỏ bé sánh bước bên cạnh Hashirama. Hashirama có nói với hắn rằng Kirama bị thương sau một nhiệm vụ nên bắt buộc phải ở nhà dưỡng thương. Anh không hề đề cập tới độ nghiêm trọng của nó, Madara cũng không ép anh, hắn là một người nóng tính, nhưng hắn không phải là một tên khốn. Hắn biết khi nào thì nên dừng lại, giới hạn của hai người, hắn đều nắm rõ. Bởi vậy khi nhìn thấy vết sẹo lớn che kín phân nửa khuôn mặt của cậu cũng với dải băng trắng cuốn kín cổ và tay cậu ló khỏi áo, trong lòng Madara như sôi lên. 

Kirama đương nhiên là biết Madara chú ý tới vết sẹo kia, nhưng thay vì nói về nó, cậu lại đưa ra một câu bông đùa. " Không thích kiểu tóc mới của em sao? "

Madara cau mày, nhưng không đẩy vấn đề này xa hơn, nếu Kirama muốn nói, cậu nhóc sẽ mở lời, Madara tôn trọng cậu. 

" Không, nó hợp với em lắm. " Madara không hề nói dối, mái tóc trắng kia dù có để kiểu gì chăng nữa vẫn có thể ăn khít khuôn mặt ưa nhìn của cậu. Đôi ngươi của Kirama giãn ra bởi câu trả lời không lường trước của hắn, cậu đã nghĩ rằng Madara sẽ nổi điên lên, Kirama tưởng rằng cậu đã hiểu rõ Uchiha Madara bởi tính cách đơn giản của hắn, nhưng có vẻ Kirama đã nhầm. Cậu chưa bao giờ giỏi trong việc nhìn nhận cảm xúc con người, bộ não và logic? Một tích xanh, nhưng cảm xúc và trái tim? Gạch chéo đỏ choét. 

Không biết nói gì ngoài hai từ cảm ơn, cậu gãi má mà quay về hướng khác. Hashirama may mắn đọc được rõ bầu không khí ngượng ngùng giữa hai người mà nhảy vào bá cổ Madara, nhận lại một câu chửi từ đối phương, anh cười khì, đôi ngươi đảo qua đảo lại giữa hai thân ảnh trước mắt, Hashirama có lẽ là người nắm được rõ tình hình nhất trong cả ba, anh quan sát họ rất kĩ, Madara chắc chắn là có cảm tình với cậu nhóc, không phải suy nghĩ gì thêm. Nhưng đối với Kirama, Hashirama không chắc cảm nhận của cậu đối với hắn là gì, Kirama trước giờ đã luôn mang trên mặt một chiếc mặt nạ, không một ai có thể hiểu rõ cậu, Tobirama dù trông có nghiêm túc và cứng ngắc nhưng anh biết rõ người em trai ấy thực ra lại rất dễ mềm lòng, và chúng còn là trẻ con, dù có ở trong thời chiến quốc đi chăng nữa, chúng vẫn còn giữ được một sự ngây thơ nhất định, còn Kirama, Hashirama không thể hiểu rõ được chính đứa em trai của mình, anh chắc chắn cậu cực kì yêu quý những người anh trai của mình, nhưng Madara, anh không rõ. 

“ Kirama làm trọng tài cho trận đấu giữa anh và Madara đi! “ Hashirama lớn tiếng cười nói, Madara dù vậy không có ý định phản đối ý kiến đó, Kirama đương nhiên là đồng ý, cậu không cần động tay động chân thì chả có lý do phải phản đối cả. Cậu nhìn quanh, tìm thấy một nơi tuyệt vời để nằm xuống, đồng thời vẫn có thể quan sát được trận đấu từ đó. Bước tới đấy, vỗ nhẹ bài cỏ xanh mướt mà chống tay phải xuống để nằm lên đó, ngước nhìn hai người kia, cậu giơ tay lên ra hiệu chuẩn bị, đôi ngươi đảo qua đảo lại nhìn hai thân ảnh đang bước vào thế, hạ tay xuống, cậu hô to hai tiếng “ bắt đầu! “. 

Tiếng va chạm giữa cả hai vang lên, Kirama cảm thấy mắt mình dính lại vào nhau, dù biết thế này là thiếu tôn trọng, nhưng khi Kirama Senju muốn ngủ, thánh thần cũng sẽ không cản được cậu. Nghĩ vậy cậu trai nhỏ tuổi bắt đầu thả trôi ý thức của mình đi, sử dụng cái thứ tài năng trời ban của mình, Kirama vài giây sau đã vang lên tiếng thở đều đặn, lồng ngực nhẹ theo nhịp thở mà nhô lên rồi lại hạ xuống. Nếu như cậu có thể ngủ có nghĩa là cậu hoàn toàn thả lỏng bản thân ra, tin tưởng rằng cậu đang an toàn, và ở bên cạnh họ đã đem lại cho cậu cảm giác ấy. 

Kirama đã luôn có vấn đề với việc ngủ từ khi bắt đầu cuộc sống nơi đây, cậu luôn cảm tưởng như có hàng trăm ánh mắt đang tập trung cả vào cậu, Kirama cảm tưởng cậu có thể bị giết chết bất cứ lúc nào, thứ cảm giác đè nặng trong lồng ngực bởi thứ trọng trách cậu mang trên mình, Kirama sẽ thường bật dậy vào giữa đêm với nhịp thở đứt quãng, mồ hôi lạnh đầm đìa, Kirama ghét điều đó. Nhưng chì cần có hơi người, cậu cảm nhận được sự hiện diện quan thuộc xung quanh, Kirama sẽ có thể thoải mái mà chìm vào giấc ngủ. 

Hashirama bị đẩy lùi lại, cơ thể không thể giữ được thăng bằng, Madara lấy đó làm cơ hội mà tiến tới ném thẳng vào mặt anh một cú đấm, Hashirama hoảng loạn không kịp vung tay lên đỡ, lực đấm ấy khiến cho anh bị văng về phía sau một đoạn, nếu xét về thể thuật Hashirama không thể so bì với Madara, nhưng về nhẫn thuật không thể phủ định việc Hashirama hơn hẳn Madara vài bậc, dù sao đó cũng là điểm mạnh của nhà Senju mà. 

Madara nhìn Hashirama ôm mũi nằm lăn lộn ở trên mặt đất mà cười vài tiếng, nhưng khi nhận ra tiếng hô kết thúc mãi không vang lên, hắn đánh mắt về phía Kirama, chợt nhận ra cậu nhóc đã thả mình vào mộng từ bao giờ, Hashirama thấy Madara bị phân tâm liền lao tới, túm lấy vai của Madara mà lộn xuống khiến cho cả hai lao xuống sông. 

“ Thằng chó-- Mày điên à tao thắng rồi! “

“ Nhưng Kirama chưa hô kết thúc! “

“ Bởi vì nó ngủ con mẹ nó rồi!!! “

Hai người tiếp tục vật lộn phía dưới khúc sông lạnh buốt như hai đứa trẻ đang vầy nước, cho tới khi cả hai mệt bở hơi tai, chúng mò lên bãi cỏ nơi Kirama vẫn đang say ngủ, hiển nhiên không vì vài ba trận cãi nhau mà bị đánh thức mà thả mình xuống hai bên cạnh cậu nhóc, Madara gác tay lên một bên đầu gối mà thở, Hashirama thì chống tay về phía sau, ngẩng lên trời, hiển nhiên cũng theo đó mà điều chỉnh lại nhịp thở. Madara quay sang nhìn Kirama, chần chừ một lúc mới lên tiếng. 

“ Cái vết sẹo kia… Là sao vậy? “

Hắn biết là do chiến trường, hắn biết rõ, bởi chỉ có thể bên ngoài đó mới gây nên thương tích nặng nề tới như này. Hashirama im lặng một lúc, ánh mắt kiên đỉnh nhìn bầu trời trong suốt bên trên. Cuối cùng cũng quyết định lên tiếng, chậm rãi, từng câu từng chữ theo dòng chảy mà vang lên. “ Bùa nổ, có vẻ như để cứu người mà thằng bé chấp nhận hi sinh, may mắn là vẫn còn giữ lại được cái mạng. “ Đắng ngắt “ Mày còn biết gì không, khi được nhắc nhở rằng lần sau không được phép làm vậy nữa, Kirama thản nhiên nói rằng, nhóc ta vẫn sẽ tiếp tục làm vậy. “ Nhẹ bẫng “ Nó mới có sáu tuổi thôi Madara, và tao chắc chắn rằng cái bộ não của nó còn vận hành nhiều gấp hai chục lần những cựu binh lăn lộn trên chiến trường năm chục năm. “ Im lặng “ Kirama luôn biết rõ điều gì sẽ tới với nó, và nó chấp nhận nắm lấy cái rủi ro ấy để có thể làm được một việc gì đó lớn hơn. Và Madara à. “ Đau đớn “ Tao chưa bao giờ thấy một tia do dự nào trong đôi mắt đó cả, một đứa trẻ lẽ ra phải biết sợ, dè chừng trước những nơi, những thứ như vậy. “ 

Madara nhìn Hashirama, rồi lại cúi xuống nhìn thân hình nhỏ bé đang say ngủ kia, Kirama luôn trông có vẻ vô âu lại lười biếng, hắn chưa từng nghĩ, Kirama sẽ là loại người như vậy, cứng rắn, điềm tĩnh lại quyết đoán. Trẻ con, chưa bao giờ như vậy cả. 

“ Có lẽ vì như thế mà tao muốn chiều thằng bé nhiều hơn những đứa khác là vì như thế, tao muốn nó trẻ con và ích kỷ hơn một chút. “ Hashirama nhìn Kirama mà nhẹ giọng nói, Madara không trả lời. Kirama không phải ngày nào cũng ló mặt ra bờ sông như Hashirama nên hắn cũng không chắc bản thân mình hiểu được cậu nhóc, tới chính Hashirama, anh trai cậu còn không thể nắm bắt được dòng suy nghĩ chảy dọc tâm trí cậu, vậy thì lý do gì hắn lại có thể biết được? 

“ Tầm này bắt đầu có cá thu rồi đó, cút xuống sông đi Hashirama. “

“ Hả tại sao- Ồ, ồ… Ối chà chà, tao không nghĩ ngài Madara lại còn nhớ đó, đúng là người thương có khác ha, ghen tị quá ~ “

“ Câm mẹ mồm mày vào! “

===========

Ý thức dần trở về, bên mắt phải chậm rãi hé mở, Kirama chớp mắt vài lần rồi ngáp một tiếng, khá là ngạc nhiên về việc giấc ngủ của mình không bị gián đoạn bởi một cơn ác mộng nào đó bằng một cảnh một người đồng đội ngã xuống trước mắt cậu, dù đã từng ấy thời gian rồi nhưng Kirama vẫn chưa thể quen được với việc chỉ nhìn và mở một bên mắt, chà cậu đã có thể nhìn thấy thế giới dưới con mắt của Hatake Kakashi rồi. Nghĩ tới đây đôi môi Kirama khẽ nhếch lên một nụ cười mỉm, Kakashi là một người đồng đội, một người bạn của cậu, cả hai còn có vài lần giao lưu shogi, dù cậu khá chắc rằng 10 ván thì cả 10 ván Kakashi đều ăn gian cơ mà những cuộc đối thoại của hai người thường khá là ăn ý dù cậu nhớ rằng hồi cậu còn là Genin, trong bốn Jounin phụ trách nhóm Genin (bao gồm cả Gai), Kakashi là người mà cậu muốn hạn chế đụng mặt nhất vì cậu không thể rõ đối phương đang nghĩ cái gì nhưng hóa ra, sóng não của hai người lại trùng hợp tới bất ngờ, cứ cho rằng đó là sóng não của “thiên tài” đi. 

“ Kirama! Tối nay có canh cá thu này! “ Chất giọng lanh lảnh của Hashirama vang lên vui vẻ gọi tên cậu từ phía con sông, Kirama nhướn mày, dùng hết lực bình sinh để ẩn đầu mình lên, Hashirama bật cười giơ con cá chắc nịch không ngừng vùng vẫy dưới cái nắm tay của anh, Madara thì ngồi chống tay bên bờ sông mà thở, bên cạnh là đếm phải tới bốn con cá thu còn hấp hối bên cạnh hắn. Cậu còn đang thắc mắc thì một mảnh ký ức gõ vào đầu cậu một cú đau điếng. Là lần đó, cả người cậu tưởng chừng như ấm lên dưới sự quan tâm của họ. Nhẹ mỉm cười, cậu dù có chút khó khăn nhưng vẫn đứng dậy mà khẽ cúi nhẹ người xuống nhìn đống cá mắc cạn đang cố hết sức để tìm cách trở về với con sông. 

“ Khá là nhiều, em chắc mình chỉ cần hai- ba con gì đó thôi… Hay là cứ ăn trước ở đây đi, cá thu nướng trên lửa cũng ngon lắm. “ Kirama nói đoạn mà nghiêng đầu nhanh chóng bước về phía bìa rừng mà nhặt lẹ vài cành cây khô không bị ảnh hưởng bởi hơi ẩm của cái lạnh giữa xuân, cậu thả hết một loạt lên mặt đá, Madara cũng nhanh chóng kết ấn hỏa độn để đốt lửa trại, Hashirama thấy vậy mà hí hửng ngồi xuống đó, lấy mấy cành cây còn thừa xiên qua ba con cá thu rồi gác lên trên khóm lửa. 

Kirama nhìn Hashirama quơ tay lên kể một câu chuyện nào đó rồi nhận lại một câu chửi rủa của Madara mà sau đó ngồi ôm đầu gối lầm bẩm gì đó. Đã lâu lắm rồi, cậu mới cảm nhận được bầu không khí bình yên như vậy, liệu còn có thể kéo dài được bao lâu. Sự kiện Izuna Uchiha cũng còn rất xa, nhưng Kirama không thể thả lỏng được, việc cậu cứu sống được Kawarama có thể sẽ ảnh hưởng rất lớn tới những mốc thời gian, sự kiện sau này. Cậu khẽ thở ra một hơi, chỉ một hôm thôi, cậu sẽ cho phép bản thân được phép thả lỏng mà mỉm cười như một đứa trẻ, đúng với tuổi của mình. 

Madara đánh mắt nhìn khuôn mặt đăm chiêu của Kirama, rồi quan sát thấy nụ cười nhỏ đọng trên môi cậu mới an tâm quay lại tiếp tục công cuộc chửi rủa Hashirama tiếp. Sắc đỏ của chiều tà rọi xuống ba thân hình nhỏ bé. 

==============

Cũng sắc đỏ ấy, nhưng thứ Kirama thấy, chỉ là sắc màu của máu. Cậu đứng nhìn chiếc quan tài gỗ đang được lấp đi bên dưới tấc đất dày cộm, không phải là một, mà là hai. Cổ họng khô rát, cậu có thể cảm nhận rõ được cái đau đớn mà vết bỏng đem lại cho cậu, cả thế giới cậu mờ đi, Hashirama đang nói gì đó, gào lên một cái gì đó, Butsuma tức giận, cậu không thể nghe, cậu không thể biết, thứ gì đang xảy ra xung quanh cậu. Không một thứ gì, lọt được vào tai cậu. 

Thứ cuối cùng Kirama có thể cảm nhận được là tiếng hét thất thanh của Tobirama, đây là lần đầu tiên và cũng là lần duy nhất cậu có thể nghe được nó. 

Phải chăng tất cả mọi thứ cậu đã làm đều là vô ích?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! Mí người nghĩ tui sẽ để cho 5 anh em nhà Senju sống hạnh phúc bên nhau trọng đời sao? Tỉnh lại đi nào haha, vui vẻ hường hòe lâu dài không có nằm trong từ điển của tui hahaha!!! 
> 
> Với cả ngược bias là thú vui của tui mà *wink wink* làm sao mà tui bỏ qua nó được.
> 
> Tui viết tới chap 6 rồi mà vẫn phải chỉnh sửa lại plot do khi viết thi thoảng vẫn sẽ có một vài tình tiết đi chệch khỏi quỹ đạo ban đầu haha ngại quá, cơ mà cũng không quá quan trọng ảnh hưởng tới cái sườn nên vẫn có thể chỉnh sửa được. 
> 
> Một lần nữa, giữ sức khỏe nhé mọi người!!!


End file.
